Undecided Fate
by Kokiko
Summary: A girl from the last war comes to the Chess with a search for her memories, but will she find more than that and whole heap of trouble too? We can only hope. on last chapter! Warning: 2nd POV brought from Quizilla! believe me, I make it work IanxOC
1. Prologue

**Be warned, like most of what I have out, this story is moved from Quizilla! and it also happens to be my first seriously taken fanfiction. Meaning, I thought out the plot. Once again, forgive any bits of html that might be laying about and yes, it is all in 2nd POV. You were warned. IanxOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Asashi, and give credit to HellFireDrago on Quizilla! for Raikira.**

Lestava Castle

When all of the Chess no Koma gathered in the castle before the newly risen Phantom, something unexpected happen... "The Chess no Koma shall wage war on MÄR-Heaven once again!" Phantom announced to his underlings, and from out of no where some one extra teleported into the room. "Eh? And who might you be?" Phantom asked.

"I am Asashi. That is all I know and I have a feeling the Chess no Koma came help me gain my lost memories." The cloaked figure announced. The figure sounded female.

Laughs, protestations, and suggestions to just kill her flooded the room. With a raise of his arm, Phantom silenced them, "I am curious to know who was able to get past the barrier around the castle first." He said with a smile of amusement.

Pulling down the hood the face of a young teenage girl was revealed. "I wish to know if you can help, other wise, I'll be leaving." She calmly stated. Chuckles of amusement were heard from the crowd of Chess, but her face remained unaffected and emotionless.

Phantom smirked, "I'll help but on three conditions and one is in your favor."

"I'm listening"

He smirked even wider clearly knowing something she did not, "First, you will join the chess no Koma. Second, you will have your memory when you become a Knight and defeat me. And third..." Asashi tensed knowing the third will not be as "kind" as the last two. "You will accept the Zombie Tattoo." Her eyes widened. He was bribing her to become a living corpse for her own past. "Don't worry; the favor is that you shall automatically be promoted to Rook, but have in mind that if you refuse then you shall be killed. And we wouldn't want such an important person to be killed, now would we." He said with a chuckle.

With clenched fists and teeth and her head lowered Asashi gave her answer...

* * *

**Remember, just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First, I'd like to start things off with profile.**

Name: Asashi

Looks: there should be a **link on my profile**or you can put up with my sucky description. Um, she has pink hair that ends just below her shoulders, she has crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She always has a worn, tan jacket on and wears tank top underneath that. Asashi also wears a brown skirt and brown boots. Plain I know, but deal with it.

Age: 18

Side: Chess no Koma (By teh way, The 13 Zodiac Knights will now be the 14 Knights (I'll introduce the 14th later))

Rank: Rook

Other: I know this is unoriginal but it has to be for this all to work out in the end. Phantom has given you the Zombie Curse as well. Phantom saw potential in your future I guess. I'll tell you why really later.

ARM:

ARM #1. The Six pointed star pendant she wears - Dimension ARM - Creates a portal to an empty dimension. Infinite storage space basically.

ARM #2.The Anklet thingy she wears - Guardian ARM - center

It's a giant red fox with wings... and quite a personality.

ARM #3.Coins with different abilities. They all look like ancient old coin artifacts, I guess you could call them. I dunno. doesn't allow html and pictures, so hey.

And are strung on a string on your belt loops that only you can remove them from. (More info to come later):

Holy ARM - White - Healing

Darkness ARM - Black - Curses (side effect is you can't use another ARM for the next half hour)

Darkness ARM - Purple - Reads Minds/Mind Control (side effect is that you can't speak for a half hour after every use)

Simple ARM - Light Blue - Shape shifting

Simple ARM - Blue - Physical Enhancement

Dimension ARM - Clear - Teleportation

Nature ARM - Silver - Wind Control

Nature ARM - Dark Blue - Water Control

Nature ARM - Red - Fire Control

Nature ARM - Green - Plant Control

Nature ARM - Brown - Earth Control

Nature ARM - Yellow - Lightening Control

Weapon ARM - Pink - Phoenix Staff

ARM#4. It's actually a miniature bow (like bow and arrow) that turns into a full-sized bow. It has a carved out space in the center that you can place one of the coin ARMs in. There are also two spots for magic stones above the coin spot and below the coin spot. And the bow is made of a fine oak it seems and has a green vine pattern wrapingit around the top and bottom.

**Notice: Since I'm copying part of the episode word for word, this one will be longer than most for all those critics out there. Any who, On With Teh Chaos! (And whenever I put teh, I meant to put it there.) And one more thing, I know Phantom's resurrection happens after this episode but to make this work, you're going to have to bare with me here. So instead of having all of the Chess assemble after the whole Princess Snow thing, I made it before. Not a big time change and don't whine of rate low cause of it. And this chapter may come out a bit, _cheesy_. Eh, not my fault. For what happens next, this cheesy-ness must happen! But don't worry, it'll get better. Promise.**

* * *

"I... accept." There was an eerie silence in the air.

"Perfect!" He approached you and in a mere instant there was a pain in your chest. Luckily, your specially made clothes did not tear. You fell to one knee in pain but didn't make a sound. Then Phantom spoke again, "Before we start the missions we'll have one day to regroup and prepare. Till then." And he was gone. Probably off to talk to the Queen. Peta went with him.

There was another silence till you stood up and broke it, "Sooooo, what do I do now?"

Someone spoke from behind you, "Train, complete missions, and learn your place."

You turned around and saw that the one who spoke was some pumpkin-headed weirdo. "Errrr, hi? Do I know you from some where?... I feel like I know a lot of you."

Orangie looked shocked and confused, "So you really have lost your memory. Well, what _do_ you remember about your self?"

"Errrrrm, I know my name, age, some of my ARM details, and that I use to be in the Cross Guard because of this earring." You said the last part hesitantly while moving your hair off to the side.

He smiled then laughed hysterically. Some time when you weren't paying attention all of the other Chess went off to do their own thing leaving you and squash-for-brains alone(hey, I'm not nice with names-.-). Then he spoke with a cat-like grin, "Well, for now I guess I'll start out with reintroductions. My name is Halloween, as you once knew."

"Wait a minute! You know who I am!? Then Why did I join!? Why couldn't you have just told me everything!" You demanded.

"Because you were suppose to be dead!" He said in a sing-song voice, "And Phantom will have my head if speak a word about anything I know. Besides, I would have killed you where you stood before I said a word"

"My, aren't you kind." You sighed a sigh of annoyance, "Then I guess I better get to work." You heard a Hmmmm? from Halloween as you sat down and pulled the chain with your ARM coins off of your belt loops. "Ya see the thing is that I can only use one of these dandy little ARMs at a time until I get the right order of them and number on each of them. And the number can be between a one digit number to a four digit number! So, so far I don't even have the order. sigh" You explained.

"Now that's something I didn't know!" He said while giving one of his demented laughs... Again.

You busied you self with trying to find the order that you didn't even pay attention to Halloween. Until after a few more minutes of him standing there staring. You spoke hesitantly again unsure if you should ask this or not, "Umm, why are you nice? I expected the Chess to be mean people who want to bite my head off."

"You intrigue me." And that's all he said before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Okay! Bye Halloween Aniki-san!" You shouted to his back. He froze, sighed, and kept walking. You happily smiled and continued your work.

Next Day

Everyone was getting sent off with their missions and you were informed that you were being sent off to capture the princess of Lestava with Halloween and two others, Ian and Loco. So, you were off chasing after Princess Snow with a six year old, a pumpkin head, and some freaky mask guy. It seems princess Snow sealed herself in ice in a far castle that you four were now standing in.

Seeing the ice-sealed princess Halloween said, "Our next part of the mission is to wait for me to get back with a flame ARM without killing each other.insane laugh"

Seizing the opportunity you jumped to your feet and said, "Okay! But I may be dead when you get though! No promises."

"I'm aware of that." Halloween said while sweat dropping. Then he teleported away.

It was quiet for a bit until Loco spoke, "Some one has entered the castle."

"Is it that dog?" Ian questioned.

"Yes, with two others not as strong."

"Well at any rate we shouldn't be bored while we wait for Halloween."

You took another chance to join in on the conversation, "Well, I'm bored! When's Aniki-san going to be back!?" They stared at you as if you were from another planet. "What?" But before either of them could reply, the "intruders" entered the room. You were busy spacing off to pay any attention to what was going on. When you finally paid attention again, Ian's arm was broken and there was a huge crater in the floor. "Hello, What happen here?"

Then you heard the ugly monkey face guy shouting, "Ginta! Ginta! Something weird is going on with Ed! I think what you just did with Babbo knocked him out!"

"Neh?" You looked at the dog and saw that he was glowing. Sighing you took out your hair clip, "Weapon ARM, Magic Bow." And turned it into you bow (not ribbon bow). Then you stood up and took one of the coins from your chain, it was a red one, and put it into the slot. Your bow already had one magic stone. There was a blast of smoke, and then some old guy was standing where the dog was. "Neh?!"

"Good night, and Good morning." He said as he straightened up. He walked over to who you assumed was Ginta and exchanged a few words with him.

Then Ian got up and started talking, "Hey Old Dog. You still interfering with us? Don't you know you have quite a bad reputation amongst our members nowadays?"

"If this child was able to break your arm then you have no place to talk kid. Get lost." He said firmly.

Not standing down Ian protested in his own way, "I still have one arm." And he attacked him with his Python whip. The tall guy easily caught it.

"Please pull back Ian. It's unfortunate that an opponent of his caliber has emerged." Loco asked.

"Then it's my turn!" You shouted. Every one looked surprised as if noticing you for the first time. "Ed" looked more surprised than the others. You immediately charged at "Ed" when your bow suddenly burst into flames. When he was about to do the same attack he used on Ian, you jumped over him and to whack him with your bow. He blocked every one of your attacks. He was about to push you back with his magical power but you flipped back to the others.

"Asashi! Wait!" He shouted.

You froze a bit frightened that he knew you, "How do you know my name?! Who are you!?"

A confused expression appeared on his face, "What do mean? How did you survive?! And what are you doing with the Chess?!" In an instant you got a head splitting headache from seeing him as if you were trying to remember something till you blacked out for a bit. You woke up just in time to see Halloween appear though. The princess was unfrozen and rejoicing with the tall guy.

"It seems I'm too late, Loco. Is the princess still alive?" He asked getting right down to business.

Loco had an anger vein below her left eye, "To put it extremely brief, because of you, the situation here has become unfavorable. Loco is irritated."

You finally realized it, "Aniki-san! You're back!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Halloween looked like this -.-' as he said, "Please, don't call me that." Then he continued with what he was originally going to say, "Our situation has changed as well. The celebration is over. I've come to deliver new orders, "In order to bring the second war of MAR-Heaven, all members of the chess no Koma are to re-assemble.""

"The second war for MAR-Heaven," Loco asked, "We're going to start it again?"

Maniacally Halloween replied, "Yes. The orders to capture the princess have been temporarily postponed. That is what Phantom said."

"Ed" was then heard, "What are you whispering about over there, Tomato Head? And why is she with you? points to you "

This caught Halloweens attention, "Oh? Asashi is with us now. Hmm, I've heard stories, but it really is you, Alan."

"Wrong! Now I'm Ed. It's been six years hasn't it?" "Ed" remarked.

You sighed, "This is boring. I still know nothing about myself. sigh" You heard Aniki's disturbing laugh again and paid attention once more.

"It wasn't Alan but this kid!? psychotic laugh That's hilarious! Nice one, Ian! That joke was the best!" He kept laughing.

You put away your bow and coin and sat to watch what would happen next. "Ed" started their conversation again, "And what would you do if it wasn't a joke, Halloween?"

He immediately stopped laughing, "Kid, who the hell are you?"

Shorty got up and shouted, "Ginta! You guys are causing trouble for MAR-Heaven, right? I'm going to fight and kick your asses! Better get ready!"

This seemed to be overwhelmingly hilarious for Halloween, "It's no use. I just can't contain my laughter!"

"It's not that funny Aniki." You muttered.

"He used Babbo." Loco stated. That quickly shut him up. i What's Babbo? That ugly ball thingy? I've seen some where before, I know it! Ummm, let me think……… Nope, nothing. Damn! If only I could remember! Oh Shit! Something's happening! Better pay attention!/i

The monkey-face seemed to have wanted to be included too, "Hey! You guys better not underestimate Ginta!" He said, "He came from another world!" There was silence. "Ugh, They don't believe me."

Halloween started out calmly, "Is," Then he freaked out and got right in his face, "What you just said true!?"

Monkey-butt flipped out and skidded backwards. This time Ginta spoke, "It's true! I came through Monban Piero!" You were starting to doze off to sleep. Slowly, your head nodding. You couldn't hear the conversation anymore. Your eyelids dropped and you started swaying on your feet, till you fell backwards and hit your head on the floor. No one seemed to notice except Ian who just smirked. I an instant you were back on your feet.

"Loco will defeat him now." Loco said, "Is that acceptable?"

"Our orders are, "Everyone re-assemble at the castle." Anything else is unacceptable." Halloween continued, ""Capture the Princess," "Return Babbo," Who knows what we'll be given next? Perhaps even "Kill the outsider!" freaky laugh This is shaping up to be a fun and exciting war!" He does his weird cackle again as he, Ian, and Loco teleport away.

You stand there a bit, "Oh! I'm supposed to go too."

"Wait!" You heard Alan shout before you could warp away. "Asashi, Why are you with the Chess no Koma!? What about the Cross Guard?!"

Your eyes were emotionless when you spoke, "I remember nothing of the Cross Guard or of you. Besides, I made a deal with the Chess."

"What deal!? What did you swear too?!" He shouted after you, but it was too late. You were already gone.

At the Castle of Lestava

This time all of the Chess no Koma were there. You just assumed that that wasn't the case when you appeared, since there were many more people this time around. Perhaps when you appeared it was only the Rooks, Bishops, and Knights? Whatever, you supposed now was the perfect opportunity to listen to all of the speech.

Phantom stood up from his chair and started walking towards the full room, "Yo, every one… Have you been well? Familiar faces, faces I'm seeing for the first time, all whose motives are as one: Shall we start the war once again?" There was a loud cheer from the crowd. They seemed to be more excited about slaughter than you expected. Then the ground started to quake and it felt as if the castle was being lifted into the sky, which you were sure it was. For some odd reason you felt as there were eyes, lots of eyes, looking at you. You felt nerve wrecked.

_Why are they staring at me? I haven't done anything wrong!... That I can recall at least._

Phantom noticed the stares, "Oh, as you may have noticed a former enemy is here. She has our side in exchange for her memories. But she can only receive them when she gets to Knight class and defeats me," There were laughs echoing throughout the room, "And if the deal is to go smoothly no one is to tell her a thing of who she is. It makes it more fun that way." More laughs were heard. Apparently they found this whole ordeal funny.

You were pissed. And you did what no one else would dare to do, "What the hell is the big idea!? First you make agree to all of your terms and then you silence everyone who could've helped me!"

He was surprised but amused that some one actually stood up to him. He laughed and said, "Then what would be the point of our agreements?" You were fuming. "On to the point though, you will be assigned partners to go and wreak havoc with. You will also be assigned an area of MAR-Heaven that you are to stay within. We will wage war in two days!" Phantom had his lackey Peta do it for him.

You were told that you, the Rooks, Bishops and Knights were to spend the night in the castle. Apparently the pawns were to find some where else to stay over night. You were also given a room partner, and being the bastard Phantom is, he paired you up with a guy. And not just any guy, it was (bet you didn't expect this!) Ian.

**

* * *

**

See! I told you it was cheesy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! Severe Mush! (Made myself choke on it while typing)**

* * *

Late Night At Your Room

"This is so unfair." You whined while repeatedly bashing your head on the bed while sitting on you knees on the floor. "Why am I the one who always gets the bad luck?" You kept whining and Ian stood there completely confusled (I meant to put that there!).

Ian then asked the most stupidest question, "What's wrong cutie? I see no reason to be gett'n a concussion. I don't have cooties ya know."

You stood up and an anger vein appeared on your forehead, "I don't know how dim-witted you are, but apparently you seem to miss the obvious. So let me make it clear for you, shouting with the flames in the background while having razor sharp teeth and what not **THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!**"

Ian made his trade-mark kitty face, "Hmmm, so there is."

"Ughhh," You tapped your pendant twice and a rip to another dimension appeared in the shape of a six pointed star. Digging through it you pulled out a "handkerchief" and a blanket and pillow.

"I see. You're giving the bed to me. How kind." He said with a kitty grin.

"Wrong," you tapped the portal edge twice and it went back to being you pendant, "This is for you. _I_ get the bed."

"What?! Why!?" Ian whined.

You threw the blanket and pillow to the ground and stuffed the "handkerchief" into your pocket, "Because between you and me, I was the only one who didn't get their ass handed back to them. So stop whining and go to bed."

"Tyrant." Ian muttered as he sulked, sitting on the blanket. You smirked as you laid down to rest, too tired to change.

Time Skip to the middle of the Night

Opening your right eye you saw Ian asleep on the floor. Quietly you get up hoping that he doesn't wake. Creeping over to the window you pull out handkerchief, and open the window. Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder, "And where do you think you're going? Eh, cutie?"

An anger vein popped from your forehead and you were ready to punch him. You restrained yourself and calmly said, "I was about to go on a late night stroll, but if you'll keep quiet about me sneaking out and stop calling me cutie, then you can come if you wish." You exhaled a long sigh. This isn't exactly what you had in mind. Looking behind you, you saw Ian pondering whether to go not while wearing his kitty-face. "Are you coming or what?" you asked, your baring the expression of an irritated rock demon type thing (I have no idea what I just typed). He nodded his head. 'I was afraid of that.' Sighing again you threw your handkerchief out the window and jumped out over the window seal. Thinking you're psychotic and committed suicide because he said he wanted to come along, Ian looked out the window to see you sitting on a magic carpet. "Heh, magic carpet. I'm not insane ya' know- wait a minute, perhaps I am. Any how, jump on." In an instant, Ian sitting right beside you. "And off we go!" you shouted pointing in front of you. The carpet then took off at a nice comfortable pace into the night.

It was silent for a while, but Ian was the first to break the eerie calm, "So, why are ya out here in the first place cu- I mean, Asashi?"

You smirked because he restrained himself from calling you cutie. "Well," you started, "Ever since I found this arm, I've always gone out at night on full moons." Letting the wind blow in your hair, you closed your eyes and felt the cool breeze of the night upon your skin. You took a glance at Ian out of the corner of your eye. He noticed you and quickly looked away though. It was dark so you couldn't see him blushing. 'Ok, weird.' Being bored now that you had some company, you tried to start a conversation, "So, why did you agree to come along? Was it because you hoped we could stop and see how Gido was doing, or was it something else?"

He quickly looked away, and asked quietly, "How'd you know about Gido?..."

You grinned really wide and replied, "I used my mind reading arm and saw all of your memories while you were asleep." He frowned a pissed off frown. "Eh, don't worry," you started while lying down with your arms behind your head, "I stayed out of your personal thoughts. Besides, I couldn't read your personal thoughts even if I wanted to. I'd need a magic stone for that." You smiled again almost proud of your self. He groaned and laid on his back too. You stared at the stars and closed your eyes, lost in deep thought.

Ian seemed to notice this, "Hey, don't fall asleep on me! What am I suppose to do when we start falling down to the ground!?"

You calmly spoke in response, "If I was to fall asleep, then the carpet would bring me back to my room of residence, being our room, and when I wake up I'd find myself in my room. So don't worry... sigh I wonder how the rest of my family is doing?"

Ian sat up in surprise, "Wait a minute, I thought you said you lost your memory?!"

You smirked and said, "I did. But that doesn't mean I don't care about them. I just don't know them. Besides, you have no right to be ask'n those kinds of questions without telling something about your self."

He shrugged and laid back down. Ian seemed to be in deep thought as he looked towards the sky. You looked over at him from the corner of your right eye. _Damn... He's hot... Now, I need to slap myself._ You were snapped out of your thoughts by talking, "I like sake, having fun, and fights that are exciting. My first goal is now to kill Ginta. My second goal is to become Knight Class with Gido beside me, and my third goal is- Well, that's all you're getting out of me." He then gave you a genuine smile, not one of his grins (there is a difference!).

"Hmph, I suppose for four facts, I'm to give you four facts 'bout myself, neh? Well, first, I'm girl, I'm 19, my hair isn't dyed, and I _really_ hate Phantom." You ended with a big smile hoping that he would buy it. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"How about something that _isn't _obvious..."

"Eheh, err, Okay. Then I guess I'll start by saying that I'm honestly not at the best of my abilities because I can't crack the damn code for my stupid Arms, I've visited Luberia and joined the thief guild three years ago. Umm, I train every day, and I have a feeling that, soon in time, I will see some one very dear to me." The wind was softly blowing as the carpet traveled across the night sky. The moon crept out from behind a cloud and gracefully laced the night in its glow. With a sudden urge to stand, you raised to feet with Ian curiously watching you while still lounging on his back. Sighing you spoke to yourself out loud, "I love the night. There's not a care in the world for me. mumbles And more importantly, no Phantom..." Then you spoke again, just this time looking at Ian directly, "Hey, I have and idea." You plopped down on your butt again.

Ian looked a little uncertain and confused, "And what would that be?"

"Star gazing!" He looked at you with that "WTF" face. You merely fell backwards into a laying on your back position. (And yes, I know that her standing up was 100 pointless. She does a lot of pointless things. Now, Here comes the cheesy supreme. I just don't know how to end it any other way so bare wif meh.)

Eventually, after staring at the stars and having some chit-chat exchanges, you both fell asleep on the way back to your room.

In The Morning

(this where the humor begins)

Cracking your eyes open to the sun's glare in your eyes, you noted that you were back in the castles room. II don't wanna get up!/I So, in defiance of raising for the the day, you wiggled back down into the comfyness of the warm heated bed... _Wait a minute... Phantom too much of an asshole to give a nice heated bed... And I don't recall kicking Ian off of the carpet, so then that means..._ You turned your head to see that you were laying on Ian's chest and his arm was around your waist. You jumped out of bed faster than the rate your nose hairs would have curled from smelling Phantom's socks(which aren't pretty. Believe me). Normally you would have screamed by now, but you didn't want Ian to get a big head about the incident. So you left the room quietly with a single thought lingering in your mind. _Damn, he's also hot when he sleeps! And I need to slap myself twice for that!_ Which you did as you rounded the corner and came face to face with Phantom. I tell ya, if looks could kill then he'd be dead 1million times over with the glare you were giving him.

"Have a nice sleep, Asashi-kun?" He asked while smiling.

That made you want to slap him silly, but you knew better than to commit suicide like that. With fists clenched and the urge to punch his lights out, as calmly as you could you said, "Best not to remember things you don't need to know."

He smiled that all-knowing-asshole smile of his, "Wouldn't you know about that."

You glared daggers at him, "I wish you into an eternal hell of pain and suffering."

He smiled even more, "Same for you. Oh, and you best not let Candice hear you or you might die. I might also get tired of hearing you talk like that towards me. I suggest you learn how to hold your tongue." Then he walked past you and down the corridor. _Coniving Bastard _"I heard that." Being pretty freaked out, you dashed off to where you thought the kitchen was. Why? Because you wanted to cook for an unknown reason. Luckily for you, you were right on where to go and saw no sign of Phantom or Peta. Taking a quick turn, you slide into the kitchen slam into a counter.

"Owwwwww," you whine as you rub you head. Getting up, you finally realize how large the kitchen really is. Now, think basketball court size with an island counter in the center and all of the appliances1 and counter sections lining the walls. "Holy shit! This is bigger than my room! Come to think of it, I bet even the bathrooms are bigger than my room..." Shrugging your thoughts off, you walked over to the fridge and started rummaging through it. To you surprise, everything was eat-able. So guess what you started making? Nice guess, but I'm not telling. Any who, back to teh story! With your back turned to the door, you didn't notice someone walk in behind you until they were right be hind you.

"What are you doing?" Halloween asked with suspicious tone.

"Errrrrr, nothing?" you replied with sweat drops going down your face.

"I don't buy it."

"Damn. But you're still going to have to wait and see." Halloween gave you a look like -.-. And off you went continuing your concoction of doom with him watching you not a foot away. You stepped into his line of view so he couldn't see as you finished it up and placed it into the oven. Then you stood in front of the oven til it beeped so he still couldn't see.

"Child, you're going through a lot of trouble for something that is clearly pointless."

"I know." You proceeded to take your dish of "poison" out of the oven. Then you carried it over to the counter and gave him a clear view of what it was... insert Jaws theme

An apple pie.

You cut it into eight slices, put one on a plate then put the plate in front of Halloween.

"What do you expect me to do with this?"

You put on a pouting face, "Aniki-san, you're suppose to eat it of course!"

Halloween was like o.o , "oh my."

* * *

**1 Okay, all of the appliances are basic things like wood/metal boxes with magic power so that they work like our stuff works. Hey! It was last minute so don't blame me! I type all of my stories as I go along when I was making this one, until chapter 7 or 8 anyway.**


	4. Chapter 3

Halloween looked at you as if you were kidding but your eyes clearly said you were serious, "Eat it."

"No. It's poisoned, isn't it?" Halloween asked while eyeing the delectable suspiciously.

"Aniki-san, you realize that if you don't then I won't stop pestering you." you warned.

He countered it, "And if you do then you'll be buried six feet under within inches of your death so you can die by suffocation!"

"Okay, if that'll get you to try it. So stop complaining and just eat it for MAR-Heavan's sake!" you yelled and quickly went to the fridge to get your self a drink because you throat hurt from yelling. After grabbing a bottle of water that was clearly labeled "Peta's" and guzzled it down. You closed the door and turned around to see Halloween walking away and the plate empty. You smiled gratefully and walked into the mess hall with the rest of the pie in hand. When you got there you saw Ian sit down and pull a sake bottle towards him. You quickly walked over to him and took the sake bottle away just when he was about to pour himself some.

"Hey! That's mine!" he whined.

You set the pie down and put the sake bottle next to it, "Not today it isn't. You spend all of your time drinking instead of training. What would Gido say?"

"It's not up to you what I do." He stated as he reached for the sake bottle again.

You slapped his hand as he was about to grab it, "Come on! If Phantom's going to be an asshole and keep me stuck with you, then you're going to learn how to fight well!" You grabbed his eyebrow ring and started to pull him by it.

"OW, OW! OH GOD, YOU EVIL BI- Oof!" Poor boy, you made him trip.

"I don't care." You let him go as you slowed down your walk. Ian turned around, went to the table and was about to grab the sake bottle again when an arrow shoot through the bottle and stuck into the table. Groaning, and kinda scared, Ian hurried to try and find you again seeing as there was no more sake.

At The Garden In The Center Of The Castle

"First, you need a new Arm." You said as you stood across from him in center where it was nothing but grass.

"What's wrong with meh Python Whip cutie?" He asked with his eyes squinted as usual.

You glared at him, "**Don't** call me cutie. And it's just not as good as it could be." You opened you portal pendant thingy and pulled out two bracelet Arms and threw them at him. "This is the Arm Octopus. It like the Python Whip except it has four ends and regrets endlessly. Try it and see if you could get at least one hit on me."

"But I don't want to!" he complained.

"Did I forget to mention that if can get a hit on me I'll give you a bottle of sake and leave you alone?" you bribed.

"So when should I start cu- I mean, Asashi-kun?" he asked suddenly interested.

You smirked, "Anytime." Ian relaxed his face and closed his eyes (there's a difference between that and his usual squinting). Watching closely you were able to see his magic power forming. _Not bad, but he still needs training._ In an instant you snapped out of your thoughts and dodged the octopus end coming towards you. "Hey! That was cheap!"

It was his turn to smirk, " You said anytime."

"True." You jumped back and kept dodging flawlessly. "Is that all you've got?!" you taunted. He was still smirking though. _What the hell is he up to?_ Not a minute later did you feel a poke in your lower back. You looked behind you and saw one of the octopus ends coming out of the ground. "Interesting." you commented as you watched it retract back underground and up a hole to Ian's wrist.

Ian grinned triuphantly, "Now, about that sake..."

Now was your turn to smirk, "You didn't honestly expect me to give you it that easily, did you? You have catch me first!" And of you went, racing out of the garden and down the corridors with Ian tyring to catch up. You were laughing hysterically as you passed a guy with a dark blue blind fold on and dark blue hair. _Haven't I seen him in Luberia though?_ He seemed to be thinking along the same thing as he watched you as you ran down the hallway, but changed his attention to the idiot trailing you. I Shit! Better pick up the pace!/I You pulled the Blue coin off of your chain and synchronized with it instantly. "Simple Arm, Physical Enhancement." you muttered then immediately felt a great amount of energy coursing through your being. Harnessing this new energy you rushed down the halls leaving Ian behind in your dust, literally. You took a sharp turn and kept running til you were sure you were far ahead. "Finally, I lost him."

"And who is that Asashi-kun?" you heard a voice strongly resembled Phantom's.

"Damn," you turned around to face him, "Errrr, my shadow?" You hoped he would buy it, but you were an awful liar so there was no such luck.

Phantom gave you that all knowing smile and said, "I do hope you're training so you can beat me one day, otherwise you'll be stuck as a Rook forever and I'll still have a bag secrets kept from you.3"

Trying to see all possible exits from this situation you decided to check on the most desperate one. You walked over to the window (Phantom watching you, looked out of it, back to Phantom, and then out the window again. He seemed to get what you were and tried to pull you back for some reason, but it was too late, you jumped. Once again, for some reason or another, Phantom looked out the window and saw you floating on your magic carpet. You looked back at him and pulled down one eye lid and stuck your tongue out at him, then quickly flew away before he fried your ass. If you were anyone else, he probably would've killed you right then and there. Then, in the distance you heard a voice as you were gliding away.

From what you could make out, it was something like, "GIMME BACK MY SAKE! YOU PROMISED!!"

You turned around saw Ian trying to catch up to you. Deciding to see what he wants, you stop the carpet and start to lower it to the ground. "What do ya want?" you questioned.

"My Sake!" Ian demanded as he childishly flung his arms around (I can so picture this).

"Hey, want to go see Gido?" Ian stopped his complaining and was like: O.o WTF? Staying on the changed topic, you continued, "Come on, I really want to meet her! So can we go?" Then you started jumping everywhere around him like a pop-up mole while chanting, "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Y-you go ahead and do that... I need to find some one sane to be around...(good luck)" And off he treaded back to the castle, completely forgetting about the sake and that he could just teleport back to teh castle. Silly sake addicted Ian XP.

You shrugged, put you "hankie" away and pulled off of your belt the clear coin. Instantly synchronizing with it, you zipped off in the Over-run-by-Chess town of Lestava. Quickly realizing that people may know you, you quickly pulled your hood up and walked swiftly down the streets weaving in and out of the terrified residents. Closing in on the edge of town, you stopped in front of what looked like and abandoned Inn.

I According to Ian's memory, which may be total crap due to sake in-take, this is the place!/I You walked forward and ignored all calls of "stay away" and "you'll be killed" from the townsfolk. The front door creaked as you opened it. Glancing around it appeared as if no one was even there. "Hello?" you called, "Is anyone here?"

A meek and quiet voice sounded from behind the front desk, "H-h-how may I-I help you?" A set of eyes peered over the counter towards you, the clerk's body was clearly shaking.

Sighing, you walked up to the counter making sure that your hood was clearly fastened, "Yes, I would like to see a certain some one from the Chess." At the word 'Chess' they started quivering even more. "Her name is Gido."

They're shaking lessened, "Are you with the Chess?"

"No. I'm just a friend." You lied. Anyone who reads this knows you're lying.

The person below the counter gave a out a large gasp of air as if they breathed for the first time. The clerk straightened up-right and revealed that they were indeed feminine. For the first time, you heard her speak in a normal voice, "Well, right this way deary. She's helping out in the kitchen. sigh If only all the Chess no Koma were like her."

You were starting to wonder how could someone seemingly so nice could even have a dear relationship with Ian. When you entered the kitchen you say an orange haired girl humming as she cut up carrots for a stew that was cooking in the old-fashioned fire place.

She stopped chopping and looked up at you, then asked, "Hello, are Asashi, the girl Ian has told me about?"

You were suprised, "He's talked about me?"

Gido nodded while smiling, "Oh yes. He's told me how you're kind, smart, pretty, clever," _Wow, I'll have to be nice to him when I get back._ "arrogant, selfish, whiny, rude, and nosey." _Never mind. He's dead._

A Few Hours Later

You and Gido had talked and gotten to know each other a lot better now. I suppose you could say you two were best friends.

You waved god-bye to your new friend and teleported off to the castle, but much to your displeasure, didn't get a happy welcome wagon. Candice, in all her badger-ness and sex-aholic-ness was the first person you saw upon walking into the castle of Lestava.

"Asashi!!" she screamed as she charged at you. She tried to tackle you to the ground and put you into a strangle hold, if you didn't side step of course. Now all dusty, she got up and yelled at you some more, "Who do you think you are!? Keeping Phantom-sama all to your slutty self! You whore! You- you hag!"

You twitched, "And what makes you say that, you perverted slut muffin!!"

She looked peeved, "All he ever does is talk about Asashi-kun this and Asashi-kun that! I'm sick of it! He doesn't even look at me any more!" Then her expression changed to a sparkly-loving-like and kinda-queer look, "Oh Phantom, my dear Phantom-sama! How I wish for the touch of your eyes! The feel of your words!" And she honestly looked like she had an orgasm (I'm not joking, she really this).

You on the other hand were standing there like WTF? Snapping back to reality, she got pissed off at you again. "For taking Phantom from me, you'll die you hag!" Then she activated the giant ax Arm of hers and started to swing it at you. Not being completely stupid, you started running off down the halls with still chasing you and laughing manically. Then you took a sharp turn with your arms extended for speed and ended up scratching something. Or should I say some one?

When you turned that last corner, you accidently scratcheed the face of Rapunzel. What soon followed after wasn't pretty. She shouted, she cursed, and she called you 'colorful' words because you ruined her perfect" complextion. I know, perfect my ass!

Anyhow, back to you and your day of hell. You kept running and nearly got your head chopped off by Candice's ax too much to count, and shushcobobed too high to count as well as you were running down the halls. Then you saw some one who might be able to save you! Running towards him you shouted "Aniki-san!!"

And as anyone would say when saw this scene running towards them, "Oh shit."

Run, er, Waddle Aniki-san! Waddle like you've never waddled before!


	5. Chapter 4

You immediately cowered behind Halloween when you finally reached him, fearing for your life. Candice and Rapunzel wouldn't have stopped if Halloween hadn't sent them one of his death glares. They were instantly put to a halt.

"Move it pumpkin head! I need to kill that little leech of Phantom's attention!" Candice screamed at Halloween.

You let out a small "eep" and shrank even lower to the floor behind Halloween.

Then Ugly-butt had to get a sentence in, of coarse, "She deserves to die! I'm going to destroy that hag for ruining my perfect complexion!"

"Perfect like Phantom's cooking1." you muttered.

Candice and Rapunzel both yelled in unison "What did you say!?"

Halloween finally decided to stop watching and start acting, "What will you accomplish by this?" They both looked puzzled. Halloween sighed, "Candice, if you wish for the attention of Phantom, isn't killing her only going to bring Phantom to hate you and kill you, for reasons we cannot mention with this on-looker?"

She was surprised, then almost terrified, "Ph-Phantom will hate me? My dear Phantom?" The she started to mutter to herself as she walked away in a panic of worry.

You whispered up to Halloween, "Alright Aniki-san! You got rid of the badger, now for the ghoul!"

"What did you say you bitch!?" Rapunzel roared at you with a raging flame behind her(which is ironic since her element is ice).

"Save me Aniki! Save meeeee!!" you spinelessly cowered behind Halloween's back.

Halloween seemed to want to end this soon, "Rapunzel, what if she was to lose in War Games? You could kill her then and not receive a punishment at all."

She stopped freaking out and paused. You were to busy in chibi-mode ready to cry at the thought of having to be killed be some on as ugly as her. Then Rapunzel snapped out of thought, started doing her demented laugh, and straightened up stiffly walking/stomping away.

Seeing as the situation was over, Halloween started to walk away and you trailed him. "Go away." he said.

"Aniki-san, you didn't mean that. Did you?" you asked kinda afraid of his answer.

He seemed to smiling widely, "And why would I lie about something like that?"

"'Cause you're kind?" Halloween broke out into his demented laugh. Then a question came to mind, "Hey Aniki, what's your real name?"

He instantly stopped and looked at you... "Not telling." And he teleported away.

"Aniki-san you Cheater!! You avoided my question!" you yelled at no one in particular.

Now sulking, you walked over to the open window sill and sat on the edge (the same way every character does) looking out at the sunset that had casted itself over Lestava. _I wonder where Ian is. And if Gido is okay._

Then you heard some one walking behind you. You looked over and saw a blond person looking at you as well. Then it occured to them, "Asashi-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Errr, who are you again?"

"I'm Rolan, a Knight." He replied with a smile.

"Are you that psycho who accepted the Zombie Tattoo willingly?"

"Noooo! I owe my life to Phantom-sama! The tattoo is the greatest honor ever!" He whined defiantly.

You looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, well I don't think so. As soon as I get my memory back, I'll get rid of this curse for ever." You vowed, determined to see it through.

"But Phantom-sama gave that to you as a gift. Why do you want to get rid of it?" Rolan asked as confused as ever.

"Because I'll end up just like him. That's the last thing I ever want."

Rolan sighed, "I just don't understand you Asashi-kun."

You smiled at him, "Well that makes two of us." You sighed and looked back outside. "Hmm, it's ironic how they destroy the land for their selfish needs and then say that the Chess are destroying the land, and not them selves."

"Humans are ugly that way. That is why Phantom-sama wishes to get rid of them." he commented so seriously.

You let out a small laugh, "Ugly? No, they're just flawed. We all are and so is our vision of the world." Then you looked at him and continued on, "Besides, aren't your own flaws what make you you?"

Standing up, you brushed yourself off and headed to your room without saying another word. Upon entering the room, which was more like a small office cubical, you expected to see Ian on the bed but instead saw him on the floor using the small pillow and tiny blanket you gave him. Smiling inwardly, you took the blanket off your bed and threw it over him. Then you got into your bed and slept with just the top sheet as covering.

Time Skip To The Next Morning

You sat up in bed and looked around your tiny space to see that Ian was already gone. Then it hit you. This was the last day of goofing off, then you'd have to accept that you're a member of the Chess no Koma and kill the people you once fought to save. You sighed and brought your hand to your right ear and held the earring of the Cross Gaurd. You'd have to let go and you knew it. In your other ear was the Chess' Rook ranking earring. Getting up, and deciding to have this debate with your self later, you headed out into the hall. Grabbing a hold on the seeming routine, you expected to find your self coming face to face with Phantom right outside of your door. Instead it was (no offense to the fan girls) his bitch lackey Peta outside of your door.

With the utmost sarcastic enthusiasm you greeted him, "Why hello there! Oh, my day just gets so much better when I see you here to remind me of the hell-ish situation I happen to be in!" You gave a biiiiiiiiig smile!

He didn't seem too amused. "Phantom said he would be kind and let you choose where you are to destroy. But if you're that desperate to die, then I see no reason to comply with that wish." Peta put on one of his deformed grins.

_Damn, why does everyone in this castle have to have something demented about them._ Alright, now not only did you want to kill Phantom, but his slave-dog too.

(The names I'm calling Peta are probably putting a boat load of ideas into yaoi fan-girls' heads. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just insulting him. I'm not implying anything. I know, depressing for you.)

"Hey Peta, aren't you going to go out to get another water bottle?"

He twitched, "So it was you... heheheheheheheheh..."

You were kinda freaked out and decided that now would be good time for a get away. "Bye-bye!" And off you teleported using your coin version of Andata before things got ugly. Not knowing where you were going, you landed to see that you were back inside your room. How useful that was. Peta was standing in the door way looking as peeved as ever. In a hurry, you didn't concentrate on where you were going again, and this time teleported in the hall right across from your door. The same hall that you were just in.

"-.- ... Screw this!" And you ran away as fast as your legs could take you. Which was faster than a guy in a dress would be able to.

The next victim for me torture, you ask? Loco! You think you'd have learned this lesson before? Don't run down the halls when you aren't paying attention! But do you listen? Nooooooo, coarse, you don't really have a choice D.

Alright, once again you weren't paying attention and you tripped. It hurt of coarse because you fleww into the air and skidded on your face.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Face Burn! Face Burn!" you chanted as you spun in circles. Then you noticed who you ran over, "It's Loco-chaaaaaaaan!!" You tackled her to the ground just when she got up.

In usual monotone voice, she asked as kindly as she could (or couldn't), "Would you please get off? Loco is being crushed."

"Oh, sorry." You stood up, picked her by the shoulder and placed her on her feet.

"That was unnecessary." If Loco had any emotion signs other than her anger veins, then It would be a glare directed at you.

"I know! Hey, I'm bored can we go do something?" you asked getting all hyper again.

"Do something?" she questioned.

"Yeah! Like something fun! I know! We can go and tease the other members of the Chess and annoy them! Like I always do!"

The was a pause.

"You are crazy. Loco is going to bed." And she turned around, seeming to forget about her previous plans or, like me and Pichi, was just too lazy.

You pouted once more, "You guys are all no fun!"

Then you heard that oh-so-familiar style of talking that pissed you off some times, "What's the matter cutie?" (I know he also says "baby", but I'm just sticking with cutie cause I think of a puppy!XD)

Your brain instantly pinged with an idea like a microwave pings to tell you, 'Dude, your food is so toast.' "Hey Ian, do you want to go and cook or some thing?"

Not really understanding the reaction he was suppose to give, he asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Duuno. Justa random thought." You looked at him and he seemed to be a little down. "What's wrong? No more sake? Too much sake? Not enough Gido in your life?" It started out considerate, but you turned it into an annoyance.

"No, no, and no." he replied. "I just can't shake the feeling that some thing is going to go terribly wrong tomorrow."

"Then just pick some place like Shanaray or something. You don't need to get some far off, difficult to handle spot to terrorize you know."

He shook his head, "I'm not going. Me and Gido are going to find Ginta."

You sighed, "I should have expected as much. Look, I'll try to cover for you guys, k?"

His mood seemed to lighten with that almost complete reassurance. "Now," you started, "What are we suppose to do to pass the time by?"

"I have an idea." Ian said.

"Ye-" you didn't have time to finish that 'yes' because you were suddenly in a tango-end like position. "Ummm, Ian?" you blushed for the first time, "Wh-what exactly are you doing?"

He smirked. Then he spun you around and slipped your jacket off your shoulders...I know where you think this is going. More disappointment, sorry.

There was a pause and he still had your jacket.

...

"Mine!" He yelled and off he ran with your jacket in hand.

You were too speechless to move until you realized that he actually took your jacket and ran away with it. _He__ may give it to Rapunzel to wear so I won't want it back! Then I'll have lost meh favorite jacket! Noooooooo!_ So, you pulled a safari hat out of no where, placed it upon your noggin and announced the call! "Release the hounds for the hunt is on maties!"

* * *

Time For A Deleted Scene!

**I was going to put this into the actual story, but I thought it would be too cheesy, yet I had the urge to type it so if I ever delete a scene, I'll post it in the results like this. It's like the bonus you find in the back of mangas!**

You were wandering through the halls of the Lestava castle on a quest! A quest for what? You forgot, but you're still looking! You turned the hundredth corner turn that day and saw Ian heading your way and you remembered what it was that you were going to do! Pick on Ian!

You ran straight ahead and tackled him like you do to every one, almost every one. "Hey Ian! Wanna see something cool?" you asked while sitting on top of him.

"Will you get off?" He breathed out. You were either fat or he was weak. You nodded. And he managed to wheeze out a 'sure'.

Almost yelling from joy because you were so hyper, you grabbed his sleeve and participated in your favorite pastime, Ian dragging! All the way back out to the garden you went, Ian being pulled along and spectators watching in amusement. When you entered through the double door to the outside, you literally swung Ian by the sleeve and into the middle of the garden.

"I'm so abused." he muttered while rubbing his now soar butt. Then an icy ball of wet flew into his face. Spitting out what he could, he looked through the ice crystals to see you standing there, holding a ball of white too. "What's that?" Ian questioned.

You were dumbfound, "This?" you pointed to the snowball in your hand. He nodded. "It's snow! You should know that!" Apparently he didn't. "Snow is frozen water. It's not deadly and you can throw it at people! See?" And you threw one into his face again. You fell to the ground holding your sides from laughter.

Seeming to get into the childish mood, Ian declared in a determined fashion, "You'll pay for that!" (The snow came from Asashi's water ARM if you hadn't guessed yet) He scooped up some snow, threw it, and it just fell back to the ground. You laughed even harder. "It's not funny!"

Suffering from side-splitting laughter, you managed to spit out, "Yes it is!" Seeming to have calmed down after a bit, you got up and walked over to his side and bent down to his level. He was sitting and just waiting for you to stop your hysterics. "Here," you said softly, "You need to pack it into a ball so it stays, see?" you demonstrated.

"Okay then." Ian tried and managed to get the fourth time. You smiled as he seemed so proud of his accomplishment. That didn't last long though. Within seconds, your face became the one covered in snow.

Doing a weird little eye twitch thing, you challenged Ian, "Oh it's on now!" You quickly picked up and packed your first one but, Ian already finished and threw another into your face. "The First Shot Has Been Fired! Now It's War!!" A third went kersplat upon your face.

"Stop shout'n or you'll be lose'n." Ian had his kitty face on.

You dropped your first snowball and got out your dark blue ARM, "You'll be losing now! Hahaha!" Manipulating the moisture in the air, you formed even more snow and packed it all in to a giant snow ball boulder, "Run boy!"

Ian dropped his current ammunition and ran back into the castle. You fallowed while still holding the snowball. Seizing the opportunity, you threw it at him as he ran down the long hallway, sure to hit target! Sorry, not your luck. As it went flying threw the ai, aim clear on Ian, some one else walked into the picture and would soon regret it. Halloween walked right into the line of fire as the snow boulder was finally coming down for good. The end results that Asashi knows of? Ian barely got away and she doesn't know about Halloween. She hid under her bed immediately.

The End.


	6. Chapter 5

You were stalking the cobble stone halls, this way and that. Like a cat looking for a mouse. In this case though, you were a cat looking for a gerbil. A gerbil that stole your jacket! Hooooo! You had been searching for an hour now and all you found were pieces of paper that said stuff like, "I'll kill you!" and "I know you're reading this!" and another that said, "Burn in hell Asashi! Hahaha!" Friendly huh? Getting slightly pissed of at this game hide and never come out, you broke into a dash down the halls. And you know the routine of this story. Once you're in a hall and start running, you are going to run into some one. The end result? You fell flat on your but, yet he was still standing.

"Kids should watch where they are going." he said, practically lectured.

"I'm not a kid. And who are you? A priest?" you snapped back at him, clearly in a foul mood.

"No I'm Ash, but you are too kid."

"I'm 19 years old."

"... You're a kid on the inside."

"On my inside are organs and other fleshy objects. Not a kid." This was getting rather ridiculous. Yet, Ash didn't seem like he was going to give up so easily.

"Your attitude just proves me more right."

You looked at him like he was a moron, "Do I need to bring out the big excuses."

You swore you could see him smirking under that mask of his while he spoke, "That wouldn't make a difference. You're still a stubborn child no matter how much you deny it."

You sent him a glare that clearly said this wouldn't be pretty, " You've left me no choice." You struck a Gai (from Naruto) pose and continued, "I'm able to get married and have kids with my current age and not only that, but I have indeed matured! I went from a B cup to a C! (insert Dorothy laugh)"

He just stood there for a bit. "I believe you. So, if you insist, I won't treat you like a kid anymore."

"Alriiiiiight!" You started doing a celebration dance with your eyes closed that looked extremely similar to the Cha-Cha Slide. But, being the idiot you are, you "took it back"1 all the way out the window. Surprised you were for the following reasons. 1) Why didn't Ash do anything about you falling out the window. 2) Were you really that stupid. And 3) What the hell did you land on exactly? You decided to not hurt your head on the first two and focused on the third. Underneath your butt was a spiky haired weirdo in a just as weird, yet awesome, yellow outfit and a jacket in hand... Your jacket.

You stood up and started to crack your knuckles. Then in a mock mafia voice you said, "It's on now."

Ian scrambled to his feet and took off in an instant, out of the garden and into the halls of Lestava castle.

You chased after him to get your jacket of course, "Get back here you bastard! Why are you running away!"

He seemed to be loosing his breath, "Isn't it obvious? I value my life cutie."

An anger vein appeared on your fore head, "You're still going down!!" Thus, without thinking you tackled him to the stone floor. And me being the butt head I am, am going to make this situation even worse! D

"Give! It! Back!" you said while tugging on your coat and using his face as a place to push your foot upon.

"Only if you give me my sake!" He wriggled out from underneath you and stood up. Then in the same motion, put his foot on your stomach (you're still on the ground) and started to pull the same way you did on his face.

This was turning to quite the childish game and you shouted at him, "Get the hell off of me and give meh my coat back!" You knocked him down by sweeping him off his feet with a kick and he fell face first, but still did not let go. You procceded to making him do a spine bending trick by standing on his back and pulling, but that didn't work either. He may be weak, but Ian has a strong grip!

This went on for a while until your brawl was interrupted, "Am I disrupting anything? 3" This is the even worse situation part. You wouldn't have wanted to kill the intervener if it was anyone but Phantom. "Oh no, please don't mind me." he said, being a bigger asshole than usual. The position? Not pretty. You were on the top, straddling Ian, arms in the air and your tank top was rising from the struggle of getting your jacket back, which you still hadn't done by the way. You two still had your coat in hands yes, but both yours and his hair looked mangled. So overall, this scene was very, _suggestive_.

You took advantage of this surprise to snatch your jacket back and put it back on. Then, did what came natural. Try to get away, "Ummm, hi?" Phantom kept smiling. Your eyebrow twitched cause you hated that smile so. There was a pause of eerie silence... "Look!" you shouted and pointed to behind him, "A distraction!" He didn't look but you grabbed the back of Ian's collar, he was sitting, and dragged him with you as you ran down the right hall.

Phantom smirked and said to himself, but more to the person behind him A, "She still hasn't change, eh?" He let out a small chuckle, "This will be a most interesting war indeed."

After you stopped running (which was 2 city blocks later), Ian stood up and did mock sniffles, then whined, "I'm so abused... I have butt burns now and still have no sake to show of it..."

"That's what you get for stealing my favorite jacket." you said.

Ian looked at you confused, "You mean you have more than one?"

A sweat drop fell down the side of your face, "Uhhhh, no. But when I am washing and drying it, I feel very insecure."

He looked suspiciously at you, "Where did you get that old thing anyway?"

"In Luberia about four years ago."

"Is that where you got this?" Ian held up his wrist to show the bracelet 'octopus'.

"Yeah." you said in a daze. "Where do you think I should attack tomorrow?" you asked from no thought in particular.

He seemed to be thinking, "Perhaps Vestry? I dunno, that's a pretty unknown place."

You nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope they remember me as I remember them. Not at all."

Next Morning

You woke up and to your relief, it wasn't like your first stays morning. You were back to back to Ian (Because your room just _had_ to have a mouse problem) and that you could stand. You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest, kinda like a feeble position. "Today's the day." you muttered to your self. "The day I stop being a 'good guy'." You sighed and went out into the hall way. You knocked on your neighbor to the left's door while wondering who's room it was. Loco then answered the door. "Loco-chaaaaaaan!! Can I use your bathroom? I need to wash my clothes!" You were smiling really wide and she was just looking up at you. The famous pause came yet again. Then she slammed the door in your face. "Meanie..." An idea was just born into your head. You took off the clear coin from your belt and teleported into Loco's room. It was three times bigger than yours! And she was by herself! "Looooco!" you pouted. " Can I PLEEEEEEEASE! PleasePleasePleasePleasePlease, PLEASE use your bathroom? My cubical of a room doesn't have one."

She glared at you, "If it will get you to be quiet then Loco will let you."

"Yatta!" you shouted and charged into the bathroom to wash your clothes. They were getting kinda smelly anyway. Oh, and while your clothes were drying, you took a shower. Loco was not pleased at your time wasting. When you were done you put your clothes back on and headed out of Loco's room. She slammed the door shut when your butt was barley out from under the door frame. Glancing out the window, you saw that the sun was already in mid cycle. It was noon, and the Chess no Koma were being set out to get ready for the plunder. Suddenly remembering what you had to do, you ran into the throne room of the castle to see if you could find Halloween. You found every other weirdo, but no Aniki. "Damn," you said to yourself, "I need to tell him someth'n... I'll just get him when he's at Acalupa." You turned your attention towards Phantom and calmly approached him. You felt a pair of eyes glaring daggers into your back, and it was probably just Candice. "Phantom," you said, "I'd like to go to Vestry today, but I'll leave almost immediately. I don't want to see the fall of Vestry... Of all those people..."

He put on a wide smile and Peta was watching from behind. "You still have destroy Asashi-kun. You're a Chess no Koma now."

You looked down to the lower left and spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear, "I know, and I will. But I shall leave soon after it all starts." You were sure everyone's attention was on you and Phantom, and believe me, it was. You looked back at him but this time he wasn't smiling. You didn't say anything more, and neither did he. You just teleported away. When you 'landed' you were back in your broom closet of a living space and sat on bed facing the window (that means the door is behind you). Ian was gone and that meant instead of being a weirdo with him, you had to actually do work. You took the chain off your belt and started trying to crack the code on your ARMs. Damn, why did it have to be so difficult? Because no one should be able to access the kind of power that the special code would bring. You worked on trying to figure it out, but to no prevail. All you were able to do is find that with the numbers 24 and 108, you could use your Holy ARM and your 'disguising' ARM at the same time2. It was now exactly 5:00, then Ian entered the room.

"Me and Gido will be going soon," he said, "So you should hurry up too. And, that's all." He still looked as if something was troubling him, but slightly more confident now.

You smiled at him, "Good luck and be safe. That is, for the both of you." He nodded, a little more light hearted now. Then, as he was walking away, you ran up and hugged him from behind B. "And that one," you said softly in his ear, "Was for you." Before he could respond though, you had already transported off to Vestry.

It was exactly 5:12 when the Chess no Koma attacked. It was exactly 5:12 when screams of terror ringed throughout the once beautiful Mar-Heaven. It was exactly 5:12 when you used your own ARM to start a fire that lit all of Vestry a blaze. And was also then, that there was no turning back. You turned away from the devastation that be fell the small, helpless town of Vestry. In your ear, the Cross Guard earring was relaying messages. Cries for help and other calls of distress echoed in your ear. You headed over to patch of barren dirt just outside of the chaos and knelt on one knee. You then proceeded to take your green colored ARM and placed on the ground. In just a flicker of using your magical energy, the coin glowed a soft green and a plant sprouted. It started up slowly, but then it jutted up growing towards the sky, as tall as can be. When it was done, a huge tree almost loomed over the edge of the once cozy town. You changed your focus from the grand beauty that would symbolize a new hope for the people of Vestry to the trunk of the tree. In the trunk, there was a notch hole that was perfect for hiding things. And in that spot for many secrets you put the necklace you used to always wear. What was once dear to you, you now walked away from, because there was nothing to go back to at this point. At least, until your memories returned. (The necklace's significance is to come later and no, she is not going all around tragic. I think I just laid the drama on a little too thick)

At 7:00

For an entire hour you wandered through Acalupa searching for Halloween. You had yet to find him and was just about to give up when you saw him searching fruitlessly for what you assumed to be another victim. You weren't going to let him get away this time though. You started to run over to where he was, being careful not to trip on any rubble or corpses. When you reached him you hesitated not in the slightest to catch his attention, "Aniki-saaaaaaan!!" It worked to say the least, "Aniki, have you seen Ian? He was suppose to be in here helping you all."

He looked at you questionably, "That Rook? Why do you care?"

You blushed for a thought of your actual reason came to mind, "Tha- That's not the point!"

Halloween laughed his deformed laugh, "Then what is the point?" He chuckled a little bit after wards.

"Um, well Ian went after Ginta, the kid who has Babbo, so I came to you to make sure he wouldn't get hurt when he returned." you said the last part kind of quietly.

You heard what sounded like a 'huh?' from Halloween, then he said, "And what makes you think I'll do that?"

You felt very unsure until you remembered that Ian and Gido depend on you. So with a new supply of confidence, you became stubborn, "Please Aniki? You're the only one who will listen to me!"

He looked at you as if he was really contemplating whether to say yes or not. His smile then widened and his eyes went into a psycho-squinty mode. "Alright," he said clearly trying to hold back laughter, "I won't do anything." The corners of his mouth raised even more and he couldn't harbor his hysteria any longer. Laughing his head off, Halloween walked, er, waddled away to continue the massacre. _I have a very bad feeling about this._ Little did you know, the real drama was just about to unfold...

* * *

1 It's a line in the Cha-Cha Slide song where he goes, "To the left. To the right! Take it back now! Alrigjt, left foot let's go!" or something like that. It's like, a song that has the dance steps built in.

2 This is different. Like, in the whole master combonation thing, the holy ARM may be completly opposite of the disguising one and have a number like 7. So that really makes it a pain in the ass, eh? Because it would virtually take you like, 500 years of constant work to get it right. Sucks huh?

A I'm not telling you who that significant person to the story is, but I can gaurntee you that it isn't Peta, Halloween, or Diana.

B I wonder how many people who read this scene are either about to get emotional or are saying, "That's so cute!!"

Okay, this doesn't count as a deleted scene, but I did want to use this part although it wouldn't really fit because Asashi is suppose to live past the war games. Not die before.

(It doesn't even deserve centering)

Start

After the whole, plundering of MAR-Heaven, you went back to the castle and soon found Peta. You approached him, not quite sure that you should say what you were about to. Oh well, "So, Peta. Your little fruit speech... Kinda kinky eh?" He didn't know how to react, except outrageously pissed off. And you should've stopped there, but you didn't, "Not quite sure if I can ever see you the same way again. Ya know what I'm say'n? I just can't really talk to people who are into that kind of stuff."

The End!

I should've added it as I said, but it just wouldn't fit. But I still thought you'd get a kick out of it.


	7. Chapter 6

You were walking down the cobble stone halls of the castle, contemplating why you were still so nerve wrecked when you heard a shout echoing from the dungeons. Your heart sank. _He didn't._ Panic rushed through you as you dashed to the dark and forbidding entrance of the dungeon. You kept repeating to your self that he promised. He said he wouldn't do a thing to Ian. You didn't want to believe that Aniki-san would lie, but doubt was starting to plague your thoughts. Almost tripping a few times, you ran down the stairs. The shouts started to become more distinct and the voice started to form a name. There was no mistaking it, the cries of distress belonged to none other than Ian.

When you finally reached the bottom of the steps, you saw Ian chained to the wall. You took no time to hurry to his side. "Ian what's wrong?! What's happening?!"

He didn't have to say much at all. Him uttering, "They took her" was all you needed to piece the situation together.

Your eyes widened in realization and off you went again into the darker depths where no one wishes to be. You threw open the heavy door of dense steel and kept on going. Going in hope that it wasn't too late. Cell after cell, plea after plea for help, you reached what seemed to be the largest pair of doors there. In an instant you had them flung open as well and stepped into the vast shadows. You could barley make out the form of what seemed to be a person. A candle in the hallway was lit and it casted its ghostly glow into the room.

"Gido..." you whispered in horror, shock, and complete sadness. You took a few steps forwards and then rushed to her side. She was recognizable, but only the top half of her. Sprouting from where her legs should be were these tentacle like things. The sight was slightly grotesque and the stench even more revolting.

You knelt down and lifted up her still human half so it was resting on your lap. She looked at you and tried to speak, but all that came out was noise. She couldn't form words. Just lay there in pain and spit out what she wished could be a sentence. "Gido..." you started, "I'm so sorry..." You held her closer to you. "So, so sorry." Tears were forming at your eyes, but you didn't allow them to leak.

Then, a looming shadow from the hall shown itself into the confines of the once enclosed space. "Wonderful, isn't it?" the voice questioned. There as no doubt on who it was. "The brutality. The sight. The aroma of rotting corpses. It's all so captivating." Then they laughed a cruel wicked laugh that bounced off the nothingness of the cell and seemed to be chanting.

You pulled out your holy ARM and placed it over Gido's heart. She was reaching towards your face with her hand as if begging for help. Yet slowly and peacefully, her hand went back to her side and she drifted off into the calm of sleep. You stood up and faced the twisted visitor of this depressing scene. It was, as you could tell from his first sentence, Halloween.

"How could you do this?! You said you wouldn't harm them!" you shouted, tears daring to break again.

He smiled insanely, "I held my part of the deal. You said not to harm that rook."

Your eyes widened. He was completely right. You only made him promise to not harm Ian. It was your fault. Or so you thought and it rang throughout your head. Singing, embedding itself into your thoughts. "No... Even if it was my fault, how could you possibly be so heartless?! How could you do this to anybody?!" you raged at him, despair mixed with hatred overwhelming you.

He laughed. "Easily. I would have done this to anyone. And I most certainly would have died to see you in that position." He kept smiling. Enjoying this suffering. Rejoicing over others pain.

Your head lowered, "I'll never forgive you..." Halloween made a questioning sound. "I will never forgive you!" you yelled looking at him with a flame of fury burning in your eyes. "I swear that if there is no way to save her, then I'll kill you and who ever did this!"

Your shouts echoed for a while before ceasing to be audio able. He had nothing more to say and his smile dropped. You were quiet as well, still staring at him with the intent to kill. You started to exit the room and as you passed him you whispered dangerously for him to hear, "Remember that Halloween. You may not live as long as you think." And off you continued, solemnly walking back out of the dungeon.

When you were gone Halloween's smile returned again, more twisted and disturbed than before, "Heh heh heh. That actually made me break a sweat."

You were slowly moving, almost shuffling, down the corridor back to Ian. You didn't want to face him. You didn't want to say that you couldn't do anything. But you really couldn't and you had to tell him. You slowly pulled open the steel door that was blocking your path, and entered the area where Ian was still chained up. You returned and he was almost hopeful, until Gido didn't come out from behind you. A suffocating aura of depression laced the room. You unchained Ian and he himself was still finding it hard to believe. As soon as all the chains were gone, he collapsed to the floor. You knelt in front of him, tears about to surface once again. Ian looked at you as if asking what could have been done different to save her. To save Gido. You had no answer for that though.

You stared into his eyes and this time, a water droplet fled from your own, "I'm sorry." That was all you could say till the break down set in. The held back tears were finally escaping. You were both blaming yourselves for what happen, both dumping the worlds problems on your own shoulders. Time seemed to stand still for that instant. Then you draped your arms around his shoulders and rested your chin on his neck, giving comfort and seeking comfort all the same. The silence was even more eerie than usual at that point. Not even a mouse was heard.

Next Day

You woke up late, still tired and feeling gloomy. Ian was gone for a while now and it was almost noon. You were almost about to lay back down into comfort of sleep, when you remembered that the Preliminary round was today. A vague thought crossed your mind of who might be entering so you decided to go check it out. You teleported your self to the practically barren castle of Reginlief. Pozun (yes, you met him... Some where... I don't know every thing!) was standing there waiting for the rest of the Cross guard to get there for the Preliminary round. "Hey Pozun," you started, "Can I be in the Preliminary too?"

He looked at you with those huge, non-circular-pupils/fish eyes, "That would hardly be fair."

"Pleeeeeeeease!?" you said giving him puppy eyes.

...Silence...

"Ok." He didn't see the point in arguing just as you wouldn't see the point in giving up.

"Yatta!" And around you danced in circles. Suddenly you sensed some low magic energy signs coming towards the stone castle gate. "Alright, I be off then." You used your Andata and teleported into the dimension where you are to be waiting for your opponent. _Okay, I'll tell everything if he comes, and kick ass if he doesn't._ That was your plan. Yes, it was all thought of and planned out at the last second. You really wanted to concentrate on the task in front of you, but the thought of Gido kept returning. As well as a new thought of Ian, and you started to question exactly how you saw him, and what he thought of you.

It didn't take long for your opponent to appear though, and he was just who you wanted him to be. He didn't do anything except stare, trying to comprehend on why you were there in front of him. You smiled and waved, "Hey there, Nanashi."

"A- Asashi! What are you doing here!?" He questioned, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"I am part of the Chess no Koma now. Why else?" You felt an urge to smirk, but kept it down since this was suppose to be a serious time, and not a time to be an ass about it all.

It looked almost as if he was gritting his teeth as he spoke, "Tell me this... Were you there when they destroyed Vestry?"

Your look only softened at each word that left your lips, "And how would you know?"

He tightened his fist, not entirely knowing how to react, "Because, you use to always talk of how you wanted to see trees every where for nature back in Luberia and... And you left this behind." He held out his hand with your necklace in it.

"Keep it. I have no need to hold onto that memory, at last until I get the rest of what's already lost."

"Why!?" he shouted at you, confusion sounding from his voice when he tried to sound confident. "Why do you choose to forget me?! And why are you with the Chess!? Do you have any idea what they did to Luberia?! To our friends?!"

You were a bit taken back for a moment, but remembered your plan. "I do, and I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm with the Chess now because they can help me. And I'm too deep in an issue right now to back out." Your gaze on him became more direct with your next sentence, "I'll tell you this now, Nanashi. I'm going to be entering the War Games as your enemy. Forget all feeling and memories about me now, because I'll attempt to do the same about you. Good bye. At least I can say our time together wasn't wasted. I forfeit this match." (If you want to know what they are talking about if you hadn't figured it out already, then go to the bottom)

"Wait, Asashi!" he yelled at you to return, fore he still had many unanswered questions. Nanashi was teleported back to Reginlief's castle front, and you went back to the castle of Lestava.

You landed back outside the gates of the castle that floating in the sky on a chunk of land. I Why is it that when ever I have to leave, some one is crying my name?/I Then you proceeded to walk into what you hope wouldn't be your "home" for much longer.

Unknown to you, a shadowy figure was looking out a window at the country side when you first showed up in front immense looming gates. They chuckled to their self, "As you try to gain what's loss you lose even more. You're still too naive for this game, Asashi-kun." (There's that mystery person again! :D)

Page Break

That night, in your room, the silence wove itself thickly into the night. You and Ian laid there, back to back, not feeling up to the challenge of breaking the silence. Mind restless, he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep, but it seemed to be an unpleasant one. You on the other hand could not sleep. You quietly got up and mode sure to noiselessly exit the room and into the halls.

The moon was half there this night, yet it still shot it's ghastly glow. Your foot steps echoed down the stone covered halls as you made your way across the barren halls of Lestava. Thoughts racked your mind and you knew that you'd run into that one person that could piss you off beyond reasoning. In the next corridor you stopped mid-step and made eye contact with the other being in the hallway. None other than the number one knight Phantom of course. "I'm fighting in the war games tomorrow." you said not taking no for an answer, clearly not having any regard for your own life.

"I don't know. I think all of the slots are full." he was being a smug bastard as always.

"It wasn't a question." Your eyes were unchanging, and almost defying every bit of common sense you had ever accumulated.

Phantom lost his entire attitude immediately, "Why should I listen? I could kill you where you stand."

"I don't care. I'm guessing you have an order from higher up not to kill me, besides I'll take some one else's spot for tomorrow if I need to."

"Very well then. You'll fight if there's a forth spot called on the dice."

"I'm going regardless. Try as you might, you won't stop me. You or anyone else." You were defying death once again by acting as an equal, almost superior, to Phantom. Your expression never once quivered. Your determination never faltering. As you walked away from that very scene, away for a nights rest, you could have sworn you felt the threads fate weaving and changing ever more.

* * *

**Okay, about four years ago in the story, Asashi traveled to Luberia looking for her memories, but found none. Instead, she met Nanashi, the boss of Luberia and over time, they became friends. Asashi was dense and didn't see that he wanted to be more than a friend, but he shortly gave up and decided to see her as family instead. While there, she got her jacket and few ARMS as well as a necklace from Nanashi as a reminder that she had a reason to return to Luberia. But she never did. Yes, I realize it was cheesy and pretty unoriginal, but I had this thought brewing for a while now and I do believe that that is the last of the cheesy crap. Yey! I also kinda changed the plotline so it would be even less cheap and unoriginal.**


	8. Chapter 7

I don't plan to kill **any** characters off yet. And if I do decide to, then it will be a character I made. Not some one of the original cast.

* * *

The sun had long been up and there was commotion at the Reginleif castle, for the first round of the war games was about to begin. Team MAR was gathered outside, waiting for the dice to be thrown. Waiting for the fate of MAR-Heaven to be in the balance of battle once more.

"War Games," Pozun shouted, "Begin!" And down the dice fell to the ground from the princesses hand. As soon as they landed, the call was made. "Four VS four! Reginleif feild!" he called. As soon as he finished his declaration, the stone floors started moving and up rose a battle field. "The Chess no Koma first team, he Rodkin family!... And a Rook." Three people came out looking confident, but one of them seemed to be lagging the confidence. They wore a black mask with the kanji for "fate" in black on their left cheek. Everything else, looked exactly like our hero for this story. Nanashi tensed and Dorothy seemed to have something troubling her, but it didn't show much at all.

Team MAR was imeadietly deciding their four players by play janken. Aren't they serious fighters? Shortly, iIt was decided, Ginta, Alviss, Jack, and Snow were to be in the first round. Because I'm lazy, and I'm sure many other MAR stories are going to explain this scene, time skip!

The first three battles went quickly. Team MAR with 2 wins, and the Chess no Koma with one. "In the event of a tie," Pozun explained, "Team MAR will be counted as the winner. So, either way, this battle is merely for elimination."

"Well don't I feel important." The last one in the black mask commented, sarcasim dripping from every word.

"Match Begin!" called the little Chess announcer dragon-dwarf type thing.

"Give up Princess Snow. I don't wish for any more suffering and you don't need to die so young."

"There's no way I'll surrender to you!" Snow shouted, determined to see this fight through and win.

"Very well then." She reached for a clip in her hair and it turned into a bow. Then she put a white coin that she was holding into the carved out space in the middle of the bow. "Any last words?"

"Why don't you say your own. I'm not going to lose here!" Snow tapped the ARM at her side, "Nature ARM, Frozen Earth!" Ice shards shot out of her palm towards the seemingly over confident opponent. Yet just as quickly as the attack was sent, she disappeared from Snow's sight.

"Snow! Behind you!" Ginta shouted, but it was too late to react.

"It's over." the rook said, an arrow pulled back and ready to fire. Snow's sky blue eyes widened as she turned around. Then the arrow was released and it shot through her chest.

Time seemed to slow as Snow's lifeless body fell onto the field and Pozun announced the masked rook as the winner. Ginta took no time in hurrying to Snow's side. "Why did you do that!? Why did you have to kill her!?" Ginta shouted, rage overwhelming him.

The victor of the match took off her mask and looked emotionlessly at the blond's face, "This is war." she said. "People are going to die and you're going to have to deal with it."

No one bothered to intervene into this conflict, regardless of the emotions they wanted to convey. Ginta was just about to lunge and attack when Snow suddenly moved. It was slight movement, but it was a sign of life that wasn't present a minute ago. Asashi started to walk off the arena, "As I said, you will have to deal with death, just not today." She glanced back at Nanashi who was showing mixed feelings in his own face, then continued on her way and teleported off to Lestava castle.

Time Skip

Once again you found yourself making that familiar decent down the foreboding steps of the dungeon. This trip wouldn't be have been so bad, if you were the only one making it, but Ian was along this time. You two were going to see Gido. And beyond that, you didn't know what you were going to do.

You wished that your shoes made a clicking noise or something as you walked down the spiral steps to be able to distract your mind, but that would be in your favor way too much. The silence was thick and only became more dense as you two went farther and farther. Past the first the door, across the corridor lined with barred cells and shackled walls. Through all of the suffering and anguish all the way to the one pair of doors that you rather stare at than open.

Your mouth dried and your already nervous mind raced. It was already painful as it was on Ian knowing that she was gone and tortured but he didn't have a scratch. He deserved to be able to see her, no matter how much it hurt inside though. Heart heavy, you pulled the solid doors open and let your eyes fall to Gido once more. Time seemed frozen for a split second, then Ian rushed to her side. Seeing him care so much like that made something stir from within yourself. You weren't quite sure what to call that feeling, just that it was as if there was a stabbing in your heart, and you didn't like it one bit.

After a while of standing there, you quietly walked towards them and sat next to Ian. You expected to see him overwhelmed with emotions, but it seemed as if he didn't quite know what to feel. Gido wasn't trying to say anything, she was still in pain but just looked a bit happier having you and Ian there.

You looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Only say that if you can do something to help, but won't." he replied.

You bit your lower lip. "Then, I'm sorry." You heard him take in a large amount of air. Still not looking at him, you pulled out your Holy ARM and placed it over her heart just like before. It glowed again and her pain seemed to ease her into a comforting sleep. "That's all I can allow myself to do."

"Why won't you heal her completly? Why won't you save your own friend?"

"Even if I tried I still have a high chance of making her even worse or irreversible. I won't take that risk..." you trailed off. An eerie quiet laced the room once more.

You stood up wanting to leave, not being able to bear the atmosphere anymore. Yet Ian didn't move, he softly placed his face to Gido's cheek tenderly. "Ian," you started. "We better get going. Who knows what Halloween will do if he finds out that we both still care for her."

He seemed to tense at the thought and pulled his back. "Yeah, sure thing." He slowly got up, and out you two walked. The feeling of guilt and self blame raising again. _The next time I come down here, it will be to save you Gido. I swear it._

Slightly Later

"I may not know you as well as I'd like to, but I recognize that face. Please Ian," you said, "Don't do anything you'd regret." You were both back in your room remembering all that had happen in the past.

Your words didn't seem to faze him. "There's nothing more I could regret. I have to save Gido."

"But," you said quietly, "I'd regret losing you."

He looked over at you with a questioning expression on his face, "What did you say?"

Suddenly your gaze became fixed on a single stone on the floor. "It was nothing." At this point, you wanted to tell him exactly what said, but something was sopping you from within your heart.

Ian sighed, "Since there's no turning back now, I best go see Phantom."

You stood up from the stony surface called a bed immediately, "What are talking about! He's probably the one who ordered that to happen Gido!"

He tensed up. "There is no other way."

Worry filled your eyes, but you knew no matter what you'd say, nothing could change his decision."Then... we best go find him." Ian looked at you with shock. "I'm not going to let you do this alone you know." you said with confidence filling your voice. "We're in this together and nothing will change that."

Wandering in the halls shortly after soon caused a twisting feeling in your stomach. And when that nausea came about, you knew Phantom was close. Ian had his mask on and yours was in your right hand. Step by step you and Ian continued until you saw the backs of two familiar people.

"Phantom." Ian said loud enough to catch his attention.

"Ah... Ian, if I remember right.The one who selfishly picked a fight with Ginta at the start of the war, lost, and saw destroyed his most precious object."

He didn't flinch or show any signs of changing emotion. "Put me through your toughest training," he said. "I want to start all over." This surprised you. You didn't know that he was so determined to fix everything at such costs.

Peta almost had a smirk on his face, "Are you sure that's what you want? You'll die."

"After what I saw today, I don't have any choice." His tone of voice became more serious from behind his mask, "I'm going to claw my way to Knight class, kill Ginta, then kill the one who made Gido look the way she does."

Phantom had a smug look on his face. "And what about you Asashi-kun?" he questioned.

You looked straight into his haunting eyes, knowing that you shouldn't and wouldn't be afraid of him. "I want the same training."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"To kill you of course." You smirked to yourself but didn't let it show. "Another thing," you started, "When I'm training, will the tattoo keep growing?"

"It always is. Always Asashi-kun." He turned his back to you two and started to walk away.

Peta held up a gate of training ARM and said, "There's no way out now. You're going to die." And bseperate/b doors beneath you and Ian opened. Down into the gate of training you fell, having no idea of how long you'd actually be there.

When you finally landed you took a look a around and didn't like what you saw. It was sand felid with a forest off in the didstance, but that in itself was small. You sighed. _So, what are they going to throw at me? Phantom's cooking? A recording of Halloween's laugh? Perhaps Peta's underwear? I mean, he wears high-heel boots so he's got to wear so creepy under wear._ You stood up and brushed your self off, shuddering from the thought of what Peta actually wears under that dress of his. _Probably has a pair of fuzzy handcuffs beneath his bed or something._

The setting was silent for a bit until your shadow moved out from underneath you. It stood in front and gained a form all of its own. "Shadowman? No problem." You tapped your ankle ARM and said, "Come on out, Kitsune-kun." And for the first time in this story, the giant red fox with wings appeared. "Now, rip that shadow to pieces!"

It stared at you with that not-going-to-happen face on. "You know the rule," it said.

"But, but you wouldn't be attacking me! It'd be my shadow!"

"Still a part of you. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a smoke would ya?"

A sweat drop ran down your face, "Why do I even bother." And away Kitsune-kun the smoking ARM went. "Fine! You make the first move then!" Your shadow made a demonic grin and summoned all of it's ARMs. "You gotta be shit'n me! It knows the code!" You started a mad dash away from what you could safely assume wasn't a normal Shadowman. _I've read about this. It's a more dangerous version of the Shadowman. It has the same strength of the one it's copying but doubled!_ There was an explosion at the back of your heels as kept running. _And mine might as well be quadrupled with the code!_

There was another explosion behind you but this one was slightly closer. You gathered all of your breath in your lungs and then yelled as loud as you could, "PETA!! IF YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE I SWEAR I'LL NEVER EVER EAT YOUR FOOD AGAIN!!" Your prayer went unanswered. _Damn._ This time the explosion hit and you were sent flying forwards, hurtling through the air. And while you were making your plunge back down to earth, the thought of becoming stronger suddenly didn't seem as important as surviving.

Deleted Scene: The Cookie...

"Iaaaaaaan!" you shouted happily as you dashed towards him down the hall that led to the garden (a common setting for the story). "Hey! Guess what?!"

He looked at you like you had a third head, "Do I really need to say what?"

You paused for a bit. "It doesn't matter. I'll tell you anyway."

His head dropped in an almost submissive way. "Fine." he muttered. "What?"

You almost exploded from excitement of telling you story. "I was in the kitchen looking for other things to eat that Phantom and his lackey Peta wouldn't want me to eat when I met this REALLY fat person." you babbled extremely fast, gasped for air, and then continued, "She said her name was Emokis and I said my name was Asashi and then I started to talk about the sky and how pretty it was and how it stood up there so long and what would happen if it started to fall. I asked her opinion on it and then gave mine all over again, but she stopped me half way through and said that she'd give me this ARM if I left her alone and if I could possibly jump off a bridge later. You follow so far?"

He stared at you with a blank expression on his face, "Sorry cutie, I didn't quite catch a single sentence of that."

You gave him a death glare and said, "_Don't_ call me cutie. We've been over this."

He rubbed the back of his head with his tade-mark kitty face, "Right, Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyhow, check this out!" you pulled something out of your pocket.

"A cookie. So?" he sounded as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Not just any cookie! A ginger-bread man transforming cookie!... Type ARM thing."

"I see."

"I'll show how cool it is! Cookie man! Aniki form!" you shouted and tossed it onto the floor. Instantly, it was up and it copied Halloween's laugh perfectly. Ian was curious, to say the least. "Now, Zebra form!" The cookie man some how grew stripes and was copying a zebra grazing. "But that's not all! Cookie man, rabies!" It grew fangs and started running around in circles with foam coming from it's mouth while giving off exorcist noises.

"Are sure that isn't demonic or someth'n?" Ian took a step back.

"Hmmm, I think Phantom cooked it... Regardless! Muffin form!" Then the possessed cookie morphed into a muffin! That takes talent. "Rabid muffin!" And indeed, the muffin/cookie did get rabies. "Now, Attacking rabid muffin!" You plan was to laugh at Ian as he was being chased by an evil muffin, but that backfired. "What are you doing! Ahhh! Someone get the flyswatter! The muffin is attacking! It really is demonic!!" Yeah, that muffin cookie dude from the hell of Emokis's way-too-tight pocket was chasing you shouting words about how it was going to "smoke you up so good." That was enough motivation for you to keep running, and enough reason for Ian to keep laughing.

End!... The Muffin!

Another deleted scene, but shorter.

Deleted Lines: Poor Peta

The gate of training appeared underneath you and you knew you only a little bit of time to say what you wanted to. "Oi! Before I go there's something you two should know." That seemed to gain Phantom and Peta's attention. "Phantom, you're going to have to cook a lot for Peta now because I already ate all of his food. Yes, that means he won't not be hungry any more." Phantom raised and eyebrow towards Peta. "Annnnd, those are some sexy knee high boots you got there Peta!" And just that instant the gate opened and you fell through it.

There was an awkward silence between the Knights as Phantom stared and Peta mentally paniced. "So," Phantom started, "What's wrong with my cooking exactly?"

End!... Again!


	9. Chapter 8

Going back to the world again was suppose to be a great time. But personally, you preferred the gate of training because of one particular person. "Welcome back, Asashi-kun," Phantom greeted, knowing that he just ruined your attitude for the next hour or so. There was no Peta to be seen anywhere.

You looked around at your surroundings and said, "Where's Ian?"

"The rook? Still there. We can't let you get so strong that you can remember things on your own though. By the way, how's my present to you?"

You knew he was referring to the Zombie Tattoo. Overall, it was now crawling over your shoulders and down your thighs. "Creeping, as always. Because of that mass amount of time in there, I lost probably two years of my life."

Phantom smirked and started to walk away down the same hall he always does to visit the Queen, "You've lost more than 2 years Asashi-kun, believe me."

You walked opposite of him, towards the cold entrance of the dungeons. "I won't believe you, because then you'll be right."

Phantom's chuckles of amusement echoed down the stony, empty halls. It didn't take long though, for you to get to entrance of which everything fell apart. And by then the taunting laughter was inaudible. You were left alone, in front of that looming steel door, with no other voice to listen to except the ring of your own thoughts.

_Me and Ian need to save Gido. And after that they will be happy together..._

The truth hurt, just as the rumor says. Your hand slid across the door as that painful fact danced in your head. Then, a rather treacherous thought came to you. To not save Gido. Then she wouldn't go off and live happily ever with... It seemed to stop there and you knew how awful it was to even consider it.

"There always seemed to be a bit of cruelty in you, Asashi-chan," a male voice said behind you. "But really, to come here and even consider such a thing."

You quickly spun around to meet the eerie man that sounded so familiar, but you were only able to see half of his body. He wore grey pants with a unique design on one leg and a black shirt. He had a red tattered, light coat on top and a red fingerless glove. An image of some one with the same exact outfit standing in a desert field flashed through your head, only their face was blurred.

"Wh-who are you?" you stuttered out.

He let out a low snicker and wiped where you assumed was his eye (can't see his face, remember). "Why, I'm the captor of your memories. Can't you at least remember me?"

Your eyes widened, "You can answer all of my questions? But I thought only Phantom could give me my memory back."

"That was merely a bluff. No one else can but me. For example," he said, voice dripping with what could only be described as sadistic joy. "How about your lovely little home in Kaldea?"

Pain resonated through your brain and you calapsed to your knees holding your head in agony. An image of the magical kingdom fickered infront of your eyes as well as a tiny cottage type house sitting just outside a small collection of homes.

"Oh?" now he sounded as if he was having fun. "Did that hurt? Well I bet. Forcing some one to remember things isn't an easy task."

"Tell me..." you uttered, "Your name."

A smirk played across his face, "Kotetsu."

And as his name left his lips, the first image shot through your head again, but with no blur. You saw the arrogant smirk that flowed on his lips in your memory. You fell on the ground, no longer supported by your knees. And using the remaining bit of energy you had, you reached your arm trying to stop from leaving. He stood over your worn out body as you passed out, still holding that possessed grin all the same. You were unable to handle the mental strain any longer, but his name was still chanting to you subconscious mind. _Kotetsu..._

Slightly Later

There was the quiet tapping of two people walking down the hall to the main throne room. Phantom wore his arrogant smirk as always and Ian follow behind. His mind was set on revenge. Despair and rage captured his mind in deadly wrap. Avenging Gido was all that his heart held. There seemed to be nothing more. They were coming close to passing the foreboding entrance of the dungeon, renewing all of the stirred emotions.

Phantom's smirk grew as he passed the thick, heavy bolted door. Ian paused mid-step and turned his attention to the base of it. There was the body of Asashi, strewn across the floor and unconscious. She seemed more delicate and fragile than usual. She always held a strong facade of confidence on her face.

Phantom looked back to him, still holding that same expression upon his face, "Are you coming?"

Ian never looked away from her. "In a minute," he replied in a cold tone.

"Suit yourself. Just be quick." And off he continued to the main hall.

A silence thick enough to cut through fell into the air. Ian took a step towards Asashi, and then paused as if to contemplate something.

A sigh escaped his lips behind his mask and knelt over her. Her hair was softly laying about and on her face. He took a hand and gently brushed it off. Then he stood up, and started to walk away. Yet another pause went through him. He looked back at her, still laying on the floor, and for another fleeting moment briefly let go of his grief and anger...

A deadly aura surrounded Ian as he concentrated on the task ahead of him. Getting closer to saving Gido.

The tapping started up again as he headed to where the Chess no Koma were gathered. A soft wind blew in through the gaps called windows in the cold stone walls and the enchanting glow of the sun cast itself through those same spots. It was calmly shining on Asashi as she sat, still unconscious, leaning against the wall.

Your POV

Your head ached as you opened your eyes. In front of the window someone stood, but you couldn't tell who it was. "Ian?" you questioned while standing up and rubbing your head.

Your eyes focused and you saw who it was. "What about him? Hmm?" Phantom asked.

You weren't going to explain so you changed the topic, "Where's Kotetsu?"

Phantom smiled widely at your attempt to cover up your ture feelings. "Who?"

"Kotetsu! He's one of the Knights and the one who can give me my memory back!"

His smug face remained as he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And shouldn't you be watching the games?"

You were surprised, "They've started?!"

"It's been going for a while now. Heh, seems like you've slept more than you know."

You were getting sick of his talking and mind games. You gave Phantom one last glare before rushing off to the tallest tower that you were allowed to go to.

Twists and turns and many stairs later, you were finally there. You walked out onto the stony balcony and looked towards the moon. To your relief, it was only the second match and Ian had yet to fight. No doubt he was a Knight now.

With worry filled eyes you stared towards the sky and wispered, "Please be safe... Ian."

"I really don't think you should be worried about him so much as yourself," the familiar voice of Kotetsu said.

"Why are you here?" you said firmly, demanding an answer.

He smirked, "To give you what you lost." And with a wave of his hand, your lost memories came flooding back to you.


	10. Chapter 9

**I've realized that throughout my story, there hasn't been much Ian romance. At all. But don't worry, it is coming. Pic of Kotetsu on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Before you shower me with hate mail and complaints I'll admit it right now. I completely ripped off Kotetsu's knife from Akabane in GetBackers. He is awesome and I added my own twist to it to make it more MAR like. **

**Memory Chapter. Yay.**

* * *

In Kaldea, there were many people living happily. Some rich, some poor, and some just happy in general. But just outside a small cluster of brick houses was a secluded one. It looked just like every other house, except within it's walls was where some of the magic Kingdom's strongest ARMS were made. And they were made by Tenkai, and his small child.

"Daddy, how do you make ARMS?" a curious six year old Asashi asked.

He smiled down at his naive daughter. "Well," he started out. "You first have to know what shape the ARM is going to be. Then, as you're making it you have to be putting your own magical energy into it. Understand so far?"

She nodded with a serious look on her face. "I think so..."

"Good. Now, what the ARM will become when used is determined be the amount of magic used and the original shape it's given."

Asashi's eyes held that spark that children do when they first learn something. "So can I make my own ARMs?"

He was shocked. Why would such a small child need to make wepons? "Now why would you want to do that?"

"So I can be like you," she replied flatly.

A soft, kind smile ran across Tenkai's lips, "Then how about I help you?"

She really wanted to prove that she could do it on her own, so with pout she muttered, "Fine..."

He nodded and grabbed a heavy bag from a high shelf and handed it to her. "First," he said, "You have it make it out of clay."

She nodded and dragged the bag across the floor then got to work. An hour or so later, it was done. "Is this okay?" She asked holding up her hands to show him a clay coin decorated with an intricate design.

At first he was a bit taken back with how well it's made, but shrugged it of as to not ruin her hopes. He wore another one of his fatherly smiles as he said, "That's great now come here." He motioned towards the stool next to him. She climbed up and was eager to see what happens next.

He pulled a block of marble and a fine knife to cut it with over to them. "You have to take this knife and in order to cut it perfectly you need to be putting your magic into the blade. It will then transfer over and start developing it's ability." Tenkai first cut a large coin piece and gave it some of his magic. It was her first ARM and it didn't need to be all powerful on the first try.

She was thrilled beyond reason as she took the knife, ARM and ran outside to do it. He sure was relaxed to let her rn with knives huh?

A half hour passed by she was still out there. He wasn't too worried. Nothing ever happens around the town. Suddenly, a reason to worry gave way as a large surge of magical energy came from outside. He instantly bound off his seat and had the front door open to see who could possibly have that kind of power.

But there was only little Asashi sitting outside looking proud of herself. A wide grin was on her face, "Look Daddy! I did it!" And Tenkai only stood there, mouth a gape.

Over the next two years, her power only increased, but the ARMs she made stayed exactly the same but had different abilities to each. Together, Tenkai and Asashi found out what kind of ARMs they were and all of their abilities too from a mage in the castle. They were darkness ARMs and to strong ones too. To be able to keep their powers in check and out of the wrong hands though, they were given the order and number code to seal it's fullest capabilities. Only Asashi and Tenkai knew what it was...

Break

Then, two more years later, Tenkai developed an illness. One that had been dormant in his body for years, but not even all the medicines and holy ARMs in Kaldea could cure it.

There he lay, on his death bed and his ten year old daughter's hand in his own, breathing his last breaths. The doctors had already left to let him to have final moment with his remaining family in peace. "Asashi," he wheezed.

Tears were flowing out her gray-blue eyes as she wept for him. "Please daddy, don't speak. Save your strength you'll make it through this." She tried to make her voice sound strong and assuring, but her every word quivered and reveled the doubt that plagued her mind.

He slowly shook his head, and whispered out, "Don't cry for me... Just know that I love you and always will even in death."

Asashi's vision was blurred as even more tears fell. "Don't say that. You're going to live. You **have** to live."

He smiled his all knowing smile. He had but a few more moments left on this earth. She was panicking pulled out two coins from her pocket. A white one and a silver one 1. She held one in each hand and then grabbed his own old, wrinkled hand. "Sixty-two," she hiccuped from caught tears in her throat, "Twevle-thousand."

Her hands started to glow and a ray of hope lit in her eye. But her hands were immediately slapped away with what seemed to be the rest of Tenkai's strength. "Don't be selfish!" he roared as loud as a dying man could. "I'm going to die! So don't go be wasting your life on me! But promise me something Asashi!" Her hands were shaking and all of her attention was on him. "Promise me that you won't die..." He took a asp of air as the color was fading from his teal eyes, "Like your mother did." His life was fading and slipping out of her grasp.

"Daddy!?" she yelled. His eyes were falling shut, as if he was going into a sleep. An eternal sleep. "Daddy!" she shouted, only now more hysterical. "Daddy open your eyes!" Her grip was tightening, trying to hold his soul to the very soil in which it was born but that coul d not be done.

"Not..." he whispered once more and for the final time, "Like your mother..."

His life had faded. Tenkai was now dead. "Daddy?" Asashi managed, afraid of what had come to past. "Daddy get up!" She received no response. Her crying became more full, and there was no longer an individual tear, just a flow of water. She grabbed his arm and started to shake him, trying to get a response. "You have to get up!" She begged, "Please, daddy please!" Upon hearing her cries, the doctors knew that he was dead. They walked in and tried to calm her, but she wouldn't listen, "No! He's not dead! He's not! He just needs to wake up!"

They looked at her sypethetically and tried as gently as they could to pull the frantic ten year old out of the morbid room. A room with the dead, is no place for a child...

Another Break.

Ten years old is hard age to be by yourself at, but that's just what Asashi was. Alone. It was a cold night and the rain was pelting down on the roof of the tiny cottage in sheets (2). Asashi had just went to bed when the thunder started to crackle. She shuddered and wished for a silent sleep from the now common nightmares that plagued her dreams.

Unfortunately, something far worse than mere bad dreams was to happen. Her eyelids shut and she rested her head upon her soft feather pillow, welcoming sleep. And just as sleep was bout to answer, the front door flew open.

Asashi shot up into a sitting position and looked towards the door to met the dark and mistrusting eyes of Diana. She had met Diana before and thought of her to be a kind person, inspite of the intentions that laid behind her image. But that was about to drastically change.

"Diana?" Asashi questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking your ARMs," she replied in a flat tone of voice.

Asashi's eyes widened to the size of plates, "What?!"

"I. Am. Taking. Your. ARMs."

She was insantly out of bed and on her feet in no time to try to meet her eyes. Diana was still a bit taller though. "No, I won't let you have them. They're all I have left," she said, determined to keep all that her father had left her.

Diana's eyes narrowed into a glare and her voice sounded sharper and more demanding, "I want them so I will take them. You have no choice." She lifted her arm out in front of her to show what she held in her hand. A silver moon pendent. A sliver of fear ran though Asashi's body. That was one of Tenkai's ARM from the Kaldea vault. And it was called the-

"Dream Scape," Diana said, barely above a whisper.

Asashi fell to her knees as searing pain flooded her mind. It felt heavy and was ushering her to sleep. She fought for as long as she could until it's effect took control and she collapsed. There Asashi slept, reliving all of her worst memories and nightmares through her dreams. Although, the worst memory of all, would be that she could do nothing as Diana took all that was important in her life...

Yesh, tis another paragraph separator. Deal with it fools. :D

The morning sun glistened through the small glass windows. Asashi slowly cracked open eyelids and there on the floor, soaking up the remembrances of last night. She wished it was just a bad dream. That it never happen, but that sliver of faith was thrown away when she glanced up at the shelves where bag of Tenkai's ARMsused to be. Now there was only outline from the worn bag on the wall.

At that moment, depression set in. Diana took everything that was meaningful. What could she do? Asashi was just a 10 year old girl with amazing magical energy. It's not like she had any ARMs left to-

Asashi paused mid thought. Diana didn't take all of her ARMs because there were still the ones she made. With a new flame of determination sparked in her soul, Asashi sat up and dug her fingernails into the edge of the floor board she was laying on.

There happen to be no nails in that one board. When she lifted it high enough, she quickly grabbed the box out from underneath and let it drop. Now in Asashi's hands was a dust covered wooden box with a tiny lock to hold it shut.

She smiled inwardly and she pulled the key out of her hair from behind her ear. With a quick twist of the wrist, the box was opened. Inside were her coin ARMsand her other two.

After equiping them all in a rush, she flung open the front door and started a mad dash through the village. The village that was, oddly enough, empty. There were no people anywhere at all.

Just as panic what about to wash over she heard the hushed buzz of a crowd. As she neared them, all cluttered around the main gates, she saw that there was someone in the middle of the crowd. Instantly though as she was noticed they moved out of the way for Asashi.

She walked forward to come face to face with Diana's sister Dorothy. "I'm sorry for what my sister had done," she said in a voice that showed she really meant it.

"That doesn't matter. I need to chase after her though. To get my father's ARMs back." Her words were laced with determination showing that she wouldn't give up even if she was told to stay in Kaldea.

Dorothy sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. But leave Diana to me. She's my reposibility."

Asashi smiled and said, "Well then, I guess we better head off."

Just a warning, but I'm going to try to summarize for a bit. Don't worry, I'll write out the Kotetsu parts well.

Throughout the next three years Asashi traveled throughout MAR-Heaven, collecting her father's ARMs when she found them and others that belonged to Kaldea in her star necklace. She met many intersting people along the way to Lestava. Including a girl who was roughly her same age.

Her name was Raikira and she was a street performer. Asashi gave the girl a few words of hope before continuing on her travel at that time. But as she walked away from Raikira, she passed a long blond hair man in a sorcerers robe. He had unfeeling eyes, but his direction was still towards that girl. Asashi shrugged it off as nothing though.

When she finally reached Lestava she first officially learned of the Chess no Koma and how they had powerful ARMs from the magical kingdom of Kaldea. So, in order to gain Tenkai's ARMs, Asashi joined the Cross Gaurd.

She looked up to Danna slightly who allowed her to join, and decided to fight in the War Games. She was on a winning streak. That is, until the third battle when she had to fight against a certain Bishop.

"Third battle, Second match! Chess no Koma, Kotetsu! Cross Gaurd, Asashi! Begin," Pozun shouted from off the side lines of the volcanic feil.

Kotetsu smiled had a staff to fight with appear in his hand. "How about we have some some small talk while we fight? It won't be so boring that way at least."

"Fine with me," Asashi said as she summoned her Phoenix Staff. "Just, when I beat you, I get your ARMs. One of them doesn't belong to you. They belong to my father."

He smiled even wider, "Oh? Well then, I assume you're from Kaldea." Then Kotetsu lunged at Asashi and swiped for her head. She quickly blocked.

"That's right. From a small house just outside the first village." She swung her staff towards his stomach but he just barely blocked.

"In that case," he started and brought his own staff down onto her shoulder harshly. A dull crack was heard. "I promise I'll burn it to the ground when I go to visit the magic Kingdom." His smile looked almost possessed.

"Like hell," she shouted. Asashi pulled back and caught him off gaurd by using her weapon as a spear and shot towards his shoulder. Another crack was heard. "There, a shoulder for a shoulder."

He smirked widely, "I give you too little credit for your fighting abilities." He jumped back a few yards and put his weapon away. A dark blue band on his finger glowed as he put magical energy and concentration into it. "I'll just have to be a tad bit rougher," he arrogantly remarked now wish a gruffer voice.

His nails grew longer. His teeth turned to fangs. Soon he had all the features of a wolf. Asashi knew this ARM, and Kotetsu grinned a toothy smile. "Kitsune-kun," she said and activated her ARM anklet.

The firey fox bared it's teeth to him but he remained unaffected. It charged at him and looked to have dug it's claws and teeth into his flesh. Instead though, Kotetsu shot his own now present claws out and through the guardian.

Asashi's eyes were wide, "How come you're not even injured?!"

He chuckled a bit. "I have this to thank," he said while motioning towards the red open coat he was wearing. "Believe it or not, it's an ARM too. It takes up quite a bit of magic, but make me completely invulnerable."

"Great," she muttered. "I get the crazy invincible one."

"Complaining wastes time," Kotetsu growled. Seeing that he was charging at her with inhuman speed, she quickly got out her bow and blocked herself. She felt his claws digging into her skin with every slash.

Then she saw an opening. Asashi swung her bow and knocked his hands away. Then she whipped out a red coin from off the chain and placed it into the bow's slot.

By that time Kotetsu had regained his balance and clawed at her again. She made the bow burst into flame which surprised him. He jumped back a bit to keep his distance from the flame. Asashi called it back and pulled back the bow string.

"Big mistake," she whisper and let it go. An arrow made from fire shot out towards him. He dodged it and she kept fireing the arrows. One after one. Then he stopped and let her pelt him with arrows. He was using his cloak again except more magical energy was radiating off of it.

She soon stopped and saw his blood leaking from his fresh wounds. "Why did you-" she wasn't able to finish because a searing pain ran throughout her being. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again. Asashi looked at her body seeing wounds forming and pouring blood. Wounds exactly where Kotetsu was hit, but pouring twice as much blood.

Now completely normal again, he stood up strongly in spite of his injuries. "It's the second use," he said. "I become open to attacks, but however much I bleed, the opponent does twice as much. Now, more importantly, how would you like to be cut open?" From a magic stone on his wrist, a knife came out and he held it lightly in his hand. "So how about it, Asashi-chan?"

He was taking his time walking over to her, tossing the knife back and forth between his hands. She coughed up blood and said between gritted teeth, "I never wanted to use this power. But you give me no choice."

He was smiling widely as he planed out how sever her limbs, "And what would that be?"

"By summoning the powers of the Fates. I gain ultimate power for a short time and as long as I don't defy my own fate, I'll have no consequences except a shortened life span.(3)" Asashi said slightly above a whisper. All of her coin ARMs started to glow. Her wounds were healing with not even a scar left. But most noticably, her magical power spiked beyond her normal capabilities.

Asashi moved her hands and was controlling the lava from the near lava pools. Kotetsu immediately invoked the Wolf's Skin ARM and ran at high speed to dodge her attack. Closer and closer he moved, but Asashi was trying to push him back with every element she had in her power.

Then she stopped and pulled out her Phoenix Staff to fight him off. He was slashing and causing gashes, anything to stop this insane power. Kotetsu then made another mistake by briefly stopping to see if she still able to move from her defense position.

Asashi took this chance to use lace her staff with a fierce electricity and used her increased strength and speed to beat him around. Her time was almost up. She wouldn't be able to handle battling like this for much longer. Her wounds were no longer healing but instead squirting blood with every smash upon Kotetsu.

Her head elt light but she forced herself to stay concious. She would not lose this fight. She smacked Kotetsu across the feild and took out her white coin. Just a few more seconds and she would have used the max amount of years she could without dieing of blood loss.

She started to head off the field but she didn't hear Pozun make the call. Asashi turned around with wide eyes and saw Kotetsu standing up bloody and battered. She couldn't keep fighting like this. It was clear that he was stronger than her, but it was also clear that he had no thought in letting her walk off the battle front alive.

"I'm. Not. Done," he coughed out, wheezing between each word for air. His breathing was seriously irregular. There was no way he could still fight either, right?

Two seconds passed and he got his breathing under control. Kotetsu stood up straight and started to walk towards Asashi. She was hunched over, and in alot of pain. It was then that she truly saw the murderous intent in his eyes. If she was going to die, she thought, then she was going to try to take him with her.

She spat out a wad of blood and smirked in the face of her own demise. She took her white coin, and looked to shove it into hand. There was no wound there. It just sort of melted into her body. But even after that her wounds weren't healing. The ARM wasn't healing her injuries as much as it was prolonging her lifespan.

She pulled out her bow one more time and aimed a shaky arrow towards his heart. He chuckled at her feeble attempts to win this battle. He knew she couldn't shoot that arrow. But that wasn't the case. She let it fly, but it was off course. It was heading towards his stomach, but he put his hand in the way and cut right through him.

Kotetsu looked down at the disappearing arrow through his hand and then back to Asashi. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Asashi-chan," he said with an icy voice. He raised his arms into the air and knives shot out through the magic stones on his wrists. In a few seconds it was going to be raining knives on her. Raining blood, and she would die.

Her fate was to die right there to Kotetsu. But at the last second Asashi used her dimension coin ARM. She used a ARM with the power of the Fates to defy her own fate. And rebelling against god-like power always had consequences.

* * *

**1 The silver is wind and that is to keep the oxygen moving through his heart and veins.**

**2 Alright, I may not have made it clear enough. At all, but her house is tiny. Every thing, except for the toilet and bath tub are all in one room. Yeah, that means the baed is on the far side of the room across from the door. Hey, Tenkai made have made great ARMs, but he didn't accept alot of money.**

**3 Asashi knows this and the current Kotetsu outside of her memories does (because he was holding onto her memories) but from using her ARMs in combo she takes off days possibly weeks of her life. Summoning the Fates is years taken off. But if you defy your fate with the power of the ARMs the you lose your memory. Do it twice it's bye-bye sanity. And after the third time you lose everything that makes you human. Just using those ARMs one at a time takes off minutes of your life-span. Isn't it awesome**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yeah! This chapter is dedicated to HellFireDrago for being the awesomest friend that she is! :D We all know it!**

**Raikira belongs to HellFireDrago from Quizilla!. Not me, but I have given permission to use her because Drago is just that awesome that she needed something to show of it.**

* * *

"So Asashi-chan," Kotetsu said when you cracked your eyes open. "Feeling alive? Ready for a long life?" He was teasing. Now that you knew the truth about your ARMs you had no idea how long you had left to live. You could die in 50 years or in two minutes. You didn't know.

"I'm ready to never see you again, that's for sure," you said with venom dripping from every word. Gaining your memory back like that wiped you of all of your energy. Now you lay on the stone balcony staring up at the moon, unable to move.

He smirked knowing something you didn't, "Well that's nice. But Asashi-chan, do you know why you've been kept alive?"

"Enlighten me," you flatly replied, not showing any interest but still curious.

Kotetsu was enjoying this. Knowing what you didn't, and watching how you react to every word. He was like a predator playing with his prey. "Diana wants your ARMs. But only you can use that necklace of yours. You should know what happens when she doesn't get what she wants. Yet I think there is another piece of information I have for you." A sadistic smirk was still on his face. "Do you remember my promise, Asashi-chan?"

"What prom-" you stopped mid sentence. _"In that case, I promise I'll burn it to the ground when I go to visit the magic Kingdom." _His words echoed in your brain. "You didn't," you whispered with wide eyes full of fear.

His smirk morphed into a wide grin. "I did."

Your felt like your past crumbled just then. What was the point of remembering such a paradise as home without having it? Without ever seeing it with your own eyes to make sure it's real and not a dream. Without ever being able to go there yourself and remember blissful memories that you now had. Your eyes watered but you didn't dare let yourself cry in front of him. Pure hatred was swimming in your worn blue eyes. "I swear I'll kill you," you hissed. You had only used that tone with two other people, Halloween and Phantom. Kotetsu tensed and seemed slightly nervous but his grin was still plastered upon his face.

"Empty promises darling. And now I'll leave you with one more promise before I go." His grin folded out even wider. "If your little boyfriend goes to kill the knight that tortured the worthless pawn, I'll slice her head off before he even gets near her," as those words left his mouth you finally knew just what kind of person he was. He was twisted and took pleasure in others pain, no longer deserving of the title "human".

His words though still sliced through your mind with ease. Killing Gido would mean so much pain for Ian. The option to let him kill her was no choice at all. "Kotetsu, I won't let you do that... Just know, I meant it," you said through gritted teeth. His name had felt like poison on your tongue. "I will kill you."

He turned around and looked at your defenseless form from over his shoulder. "I look forward to the day when you can."

You heard the sound of his shoes on the cold ground as he walked away. Your head started to feel light just as the fourth match was beginning. "Sorry Ian," you whispered as your eyelids started to fall. "I guess you'll have to save Gido alone..."

OMG! It's Raikira's Point of View!

Pinoccion was just defeated by the witch Dorothy. Now it was my turn to fight. A hooded Magical Ro told me to fight against Nanashi. I had no obligations.

I jumped out onto the mushroom field in front of him. "Don't you have a tendency to lose to girls," I asked while removing my cloak.

"You're just going to have to find out," he said while smiling ignorantly.

I smiled back, "Gladly. Though you should know that I may be a bishop, but I might as well be knight class."

He scoffed lightly, "Then why aren't you?"

My gaze softened back into a faint memory, "Because I'll only accept the place of the only one who accepted me."

"Well, if that's the case," Nanashi started, "Ladies first." The jaws of everyone on team MAR dropped. He was going to lose again.

"How kind of you," I said, still holding my smile. Truth was, I didn't feel like smiling at all. But being told to always hide your emotions makes you create fake ones. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be beside the person that does need me. The person that I need.

When I finished my last thought, Pozun had just said to begin. "You should give up now, Nanashi. Killing isn't really my taste," I said.

"Not until I get revenge."

"So be it," I whispered, not to happy about his decision. I withdrew the fan from my belt, the Hurricane Fan, and unfolded it. It had deceiving picture of a white swan on a beautiful lake.

I swung it through the air and sent a blade of wind rushing towards him. He sent up his "Thousand Needles" ARM as a shield. Then it redirected it self into an attack. I jumped back and they kept shooting out of the ground towards me. I dodged left then left again and started going back again when they suddenly stopped. My eyes widened momentarily realizing what he had done. I pivoted on my right foot and blocked his lance with my fan. Unfortunately, it had already nicked me in the shoulder.

"What happen to ladies first?" I grunted.

"Must have slipped my mind slipped my mind when I was dazzled by your beauty," he said with a sly smirk on his face. In even battle Nanashi had to try to pick up women.

I rolled my eyes at how pigheaded he was. Seizing the new opportunity I swiftly summoned my ARM, the "Raijin no Katana", with my left hand and held off his lance. It quickly extended to sword length. Then I put my fan away. This battle wasn't about to get any easier.

(This is the part where I was stuck. Sometime I'll come back and type it out. You didn't miss much though. It's really just some sword/lance clashing.)

Time Skip A Tiny Bit

Nanashi and I were both badly beaten. Bloodied and bruised we were barely able to stand across from each other on the mushroom field. My time limit was almost up. Soon my mask of fake reasoning and emotions would fall. It was my most drastic fault in battle.

Nanashi took a step forward with a blazing look in his eye screaming that he would not give up. "Nanashi, please stop!" I shouted. The facade had fallen off. "Please! I don't want to have to kill you!" My one rule I had broken. The most dearest of all. My mouth was now leaking words of mercy and hesitation to the enemy.

"I will not give up," he firmly stated while gaining a straight standing position.

I couldn't take it. Kill or be killed? I didn't want to live like this. But I had to. I had to get anyone out of this life that I could. Save anyone from what I've been ordered to do. "Why? What's so important to almost kill yourself over?!"

Nanashi smiled, "I have to get revenge for my comrades. I have to protect those that I have. And I have to save those that I can." I felt my face grow pale. There was no way out of killing him. He had people waiting for him and I had to crush their hearts. He looked at me in the eyes with that same smile over his features. "What about you, Raikira-chan? What do you fight for?"

My voice was caught in my throat. My mouth ran dry. An image of Peta-sama flickered in my head. Tears were welling from the stress of this all. The job I had to do. The life I had to live. "I fight for," I paused, and then continued, "I fight for the one who believed in me."

Nanashi's expression looked grim. His voice was harsh as he said, "And that would be the bastard Peta?"

I dropped my head and looked at my shaking hands. Of course it was him. After all, he saved me...

_The cold air nipped at my back. I cursed that winter was coming. Earlier that month l tried to steal some bread for food because I didn't have the money. The back of my shirt was ripped when they caught me. I then tried to earn money by performing on the street. Business was slow, but at least I could eat twice a week. I often thought that I should have stayed in the mountain village of Veela._

_Almost a year later I met a girl with pink hair. She had no money but offered me words that gave me hope. She said that if I was really abandoned no one would be as kind to give money for my work. She also said that somewhere out in the world, someone was looking for me to give me a home. I held onto those words and not even five minutes after she left he came._

_He wore a sorcerer's robe and had long blond hair. What caught my eye were his ARMs. I had only seen a few on people here and there, but not like the ones he had. I thought he would keep walking but instead he stopped in front of me. His cold eyes rested upon my weak and frail form._

_The first words he said to me danced in my mind. He said, "Do you want to come with me?"_

_My eyes were wide in disbelief. How could this have been happening to me? My jaw opened and closed for bit until I finally said, "Where are we going?"_

_Right then I could have sworn I saw a shadow of a smile on his stern face. "Home," the blond haired man replied._

_Within the next 5 months I learned that his name was Peta. That he saw I had great potential and was going to teach me how to use my magical power. After the 8th month of training, I received my most prized possession. Peta-sama had given me my first ARM, the "Hurricane Fan."_

Nanashi's voice still held the same harshness from before, "Forget about him! You mean nothing to him! He treats people like garbage!"

I felt something in me snap just then. I didn't understand why, but I summoned my guardian ARM, "Raijuu." The water droplets brimming at my eyes dared them selves to drop. "You don't know what you're saying!" I shouted. "He's all I have left! He's all I've ever had!"

Nanashi called upon his own guardian "Gymnote." It coiled around Raijuu into a death hold, but Raijuu held its neck in its jaws. If either Nanashi or I tried to attack, both of our ARMs would be destroyed. It was only a matter of who was left standing now.

Nanashi was having a hard time with blood loss, but I was about to crack. The years of suppressing such emotions as I had now were gaining up on me. He had to use his chance now.

"Tell me! When was the last time you talked to him?! The last time he relied on you?! The last time you were needed?!" Nanashi shouted trying to drill the messages into my head.

I tried to think of when I even saw Peta-sama last. Was it really so long ago? Had I been replaced or forgotten like an old doll on a shelf?

... Was I really unnecessary...?

"No," I whispered. "It can't be. I am needed! I am not forgotten!" I yelled loudly. I yelled as if making it any louder would make it the truth.

Nanashi's face now held pity. He may not know Peta, but he has seen how heartless he could be. He has seen his comrades. And now, he has seen the break down of a girl who has worn out her use. "I'm sorry. He has forgotten."

My tears now flowed freely. I collapsed to my knees and Raijuu returned to his black ring state. Gymnote was called back too. "What am I fighting for?" I asked my self, not even noticing Nanashi walking towards me. "What am I living for?"

"You're living for those who need you," he said from above me. I looked up at him, tear lines down my face. He wiped away the remaining droplets from my face with his thumb. "You're living for those who are weaker than you. For those who need you."

More words. More words that filled my heart and broken soul with the glimmer of hope that everyone needed.

Nanashi turned his head towards Pozun and smiled. Then he fell backwards onto the field. "I give up. I've lost too much blood," He said with an arrogant smile. He could still move though, and everyone knew it. All I could do was give my broken smile that would be repaired over time. (A) (Will return to a little more of Raikira later.)

Your POV

Your eyes seemed to drag open when you finally regained consciousness. You still couldn't move your body too well, but that was to wear off. You turned your head to left to see if anyone was there only to find Ian staring at the night sky.

"So," I started bring his attention down to what I was saying, "How did your match go?"

He smiled widely just like he used to when you first met him. "I lost, but it was fun."

I smiled more to myself thinking that some of the old Ian was back and it was all thanks to Ginta. He was looking at you with his eyes open (that means not squinted) as if something seemed out of place with you. "Tomorrow's the day, huh?"

He dropped his eyes shut a bit and muttered, "Yeah."

You took a deep breath and prepared to tell him the news. You opened your mouth to let the truth flow, but nothing happened. II need to tell him. He needs to know the most. I can't leave this in the dark./I You tried to reason with yourself to just straight out tell him that he was on his own. That you had other things to take care of that came before Gido. Like whooping Kotetsu.

Ian saw the frustration on your face and direct confronted it. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

You cursed your self. Anyone could get any bit of info out of you if they knew who had to ask you. Unfortunately, Ian became the one. "I... can't save Gido with you."

He instantly tensed and asked with surprise, "What are you saying?"

You forced yourself up into a sitting a position and leaned against the stone that blocked the edge from the empty sky. You folded your legs to your chest and looked away from his face feeling unsure of how he was going to handle it. Unsure if you could watch Ian get mad at you. "Kotetsu gave me back my memory, but he said that if you try to kill the Knight who harmed Gido, he's going to kill her before you can do anything. I'm sorry Ian. I really am."

Ian sighed, but never got mad. It seemed as if he understood it all. "Then, at least stay as long as you can."

You wrapped your arms around your knees and rested your chin on them. Smiling at him warmly you replied, "I will. You can count on it."

* * *

**Tune in next time for the final chapter! Yes, tis the final chapter of my Ian story. Everything will happen then. Raikira's resolution, Ian's decision, and Asashi's fate. Yes, it will be a truly dramatic and epic chapter. Pretty long too. And it will take a while because stuff. I dunno. Ask me, go ahead, but I'll come up with some excuse. I'm just that lazy.**

**(1) It may sound like it, but no. Raikira does not love Peta. She deeply respects him and views him like a father. Just needed to clear that up.**

Behind The Scenes: What He Really Does

Phantom always had fun while watching the War Games. It was like watching time and reality play out without actually being there. But you can't really watch fighting and entertainment without snacks, now could you? So before every match Phantom would briskly walk into the Lestava kitchen and Peta would drag his feet behind him.

You see, Phantom secretly likes to cook. So as he mixed a cookie batter, Peta opened the cupboard and pocketed the bottle of Pepto Bismol. When the cookies were finished Phantom walked back over to his throne and continued watching the games.

While drinking chocolate milk... In a mug with hearts on it... Through a bendy straw... Yeah. Peta though, stood there gnawing on the cookies that resembled hockey pucks because Phantom wouldn't eat them. He wasn't stupid. He knew how bad they tasted so he fed them to someone who couldn't complain. Just compliment.

"Very... Chewy," Peta commented feeling like he had a mouth full of gravel. Very tasteless gravel.

Phantom took another sip and smiled. "Good. I almost though I over cooked them."

End!

**Raikira's Profile  
Originally from a mystic mountain shrouded in clouds near Kaldea, Veela. She had to make her living stealing and performing. She had a very high level of magical energy and strength. She was dying on the streets when Peta gave pity on her (which is a rare thing to do), gave her food, and gave Raikira her first ARM, Hurricane Fan. Raikira vowed to work for Peta in the future if she's called upon. A few years before the first war games, her training had to be called to an end so she could participate. At that point she was already at Knight level but Bishop ranking. At first she was reluctant to do as the Chess no Koma do, but her conscious to be useful as much as possible took over.  
She has a calm, calculating, and surprising personality when she is serious. She's like that most of the time, but is still caring on the inside. Yet, on the inside is where she was told to leave it fore the Chess no Koma need to be uncaring and to them, mercy such as that is a weakness. She hates cruel punishment and tries to avoid killing unless it is needed. She is reluctant of how she has been taught to act and wishes for more peaceful and less violent means. She sees though, that there is no point to try to make up for he sins now. She only has to look forward into the future that the Chess no Koma are to create.**

**Read if you wish:  
(If I make a continuance to _Undecided Fate_I may use Raikira again. I dunno. It's up to Drago and if I do, I may or may not use this info.)**

**She prefers wind and thunder type arm ARM. She has a natural ability to manipulate wind with pure magical energy because of her being only 3/4 human and 1/4 wind spirit (she hasn't unlocked this ability yet). She is half wind spirit is because, ever heard of veelas? They are mystical folk tale creatures. Thus the story irony continues! She also uses an elegant style of battling that look like it is dancing.**

**On to the ARMs!**

**Name: Raijin no Katana  
Type: Weapon/Nature  
Accessory: A silver dagger with a golden hilt. Though when not used, it is a silver band on her right index finger.  
Ability: It becomes a long silver katana. It can raise the user's speed, reflexes, and flexibility. It also has the ability to engulf it's self in blades of wind or electricity.**

**Hurricane Fan  
Type: Nature  
Accessory: A metal purple folding fan with the design of a swan on a lake. When not used, it is in her belt the same way that samurai wear their swords Ability: A large battle fan with many uses. It can be used a to control weather and wind**

**Name: Raijuu  
Nickname: Rai-kun  
Type: Guardian Mystical Animal  
Accessory: A black ring that is on her right hand, finger in between the middle and pinky (forgot what it is called).  
Physical Description: A large wolf with sunset golden yellow fur. The whole body's fur grows upright. Its six tails take a lightning shape. He has a cocky attitude and a foul mouth as well as a grudge against foxes.  
Special Ability: Can ride on clouds and shoot lightening as well as make the enemy see the illusion of a peaceful meadow merely from eye contact which leaves them open to any kind of attack.**


End file.
